Fairy Godfather
by mayadidi
Summary: Post DH, but AU as Severus Snape survived. Hermione has been working with Draco for over a year and has fallen in love with him. He barely notices her until Severus comes up with a plan to help her win her wizard. Shenanigans Ensue. This story is complete already so i will try to update frequently. It is ss/hg and pure fluff! also, its not beta'd so please excuse all my typos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me and is definitely due to the creativity and brilliance of JK Rowling and the magical universe that she built. I also want to say that this idea was born from an old harlequin romance novel I read when i was about 13 years old. I dont remember much about it but I remembered the story and since being introduced to ss/hg fanfiction have always thought it might make a nice adaptation. I hope you enjoy and feel free to review - we all know that reviews are a plot bunnie's favorite meal.

Chapter One

It was raining in chilly gray torrents, and Hermione made puddles on the floor beside her desk as she shed her beige raincoat and its matching hat. Even her hair was soaked, and she pushed it angrily out of her eyes. She was already ten minutes late and now her new suede boots were drenched along with the hem of her new green ruffled robes. She sighed wearily. What was the use? She had just bought the new robes on Saturday, and this morning she walked out of her small apartment with confidence. Today she was going to make Draco look at her and see a woman, not just an efficient and smart witch who had helped make his department a success. Feeling confident she had decided to walk to the ministry, but then it rained she hadn't had a chance to cast an impervius. It was starting out to be a typical Monday.

Draco's office door opened just as she had known it would, and he walked into the outer office. One fair eyebrow rose expressively as he looked across at her, and she could see that he was struggling not to laugh. She could imagine how she looked: skinny, frizzy hair wearing clothes that suddenly seemed to emphasize all the faults in her figure. To complete the image of disaster, her mascara was running down her cheeks.

"Go ahead, say it," she dared him, pursing her full lips, which were ineffectually painted with thick, pink lipstick. "I look ridiculous."

"Honestly, did you forget that you are a witch?" He took out his wand and cast a drying charm in her direction. "That should help," he said letting his white teeth show in a smile as he slipped his wand back up his sleeve and moved closer. "What's on the agenda today?"

Just like that. No notice of anything except the job, even when she looked horrible. She should have known better than to try to dress up for him. She reached into the top drawer and pulled out a few rolled up scrolls covered in complicated arithmancy figures.

"Nothing too taxing today, I approved a few of the more recent patents last week so nobody will be expecting much from us for a while. We should be able to spend the next few weeks on testing and research," she said with relish.

She liked it best when their department had the freedom to experiment and research some of the more esoteric branches of magic. She considered it lucky that Draco had been able to move past the old Hogwarts prejudices and invite her to join him when it came time to introduce this new branch in the ministry last year. Utilizing the influence that the Malfoy family money still held, he had put together a department focused solely on scientific research and testing. At worse they were required to test out new patents as the applications came in, but at best (in Hermione's opinion), they had the freedom to really dive in and experiment. He glanced at the scrolls Hermione was holding.

"Great, then I can sneak out a bit early this afternoon," he sighed. He winked at her. "I've got a heavy date with Astoria tonight. I don't know how I live from evening to evening!"

She tried to smile and look unconcerned, while her heart was being slowly strangled by the thought of the dark-haired, dark-eyed beauty he'd been dating for the past two months. It was beginning to look serious, and she was really scared. How would she live if Draco married someone else? She seemed to have loved him forever—at least for the past year. And all he ever noticed were her talents in arithmancy and charms.

"Has Severus come in yet?" he asked.

She felt herself tense at the thought of their newest co-worker. She couldn't quite get past her earlier impressions of him from Hogwarts, despite his being generally acknowledged as a reformed Death Eater and War-Hero. He frightened her with his hard, dark face and his tall physique. He was the most abrasively masculine man she'd ever known, and the six months since he'd joined their little department had been the most trying of her work history. She still couldn't understand why he had even chosen to come work with his godson – she personally knew he could retire off of a few of his own potions patents.

"I don't think so," she murmured after a minute. "I just walked in the door, and I haven't looked."

"You won't, either, unless I insist, will you?" he asked curiously. "It amazes me how nervous you still are around him. The other day he told me that you seem to go into hiding when he's here. He has to hunt for you if he needs your help on anything."

She shifted restlessly. She wasn't a timid person. She had a temper and on occasion she showed it even to Draco. But Snape made her bristle. She couldn't be in the same room with him for five minutes without wanting to levitate his trash can and dump it over his oily dark head of hair. And that wouldn't do at all because Draco worshipped his god father. So she tried to avoid trouble by avoiding Severus Snape. In her mind they were one and the same.

"I'm busy most of the time," she reminded him.

"I know, I know," he sighed. He cocked his head at her, and his fair hair, so unlike Snape's, glinted gold in the fluorescent light.

"You don't like Severus, do you?" he asked bluntly. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose I'm a little in awe of him," she said after a minute, searching for a tactful way to admit that she hated his guts and finding none. "I still revert back to being a fifth year, afraid he will criticize my potion."

"It's been so long since we were students and nobody thinks of him that way anymore –now that he's a hero. He's even gotten pretty popular with women nowadays. He's not a bad-looking wizard, and, God knows, he's not poor. Oh, well, hey – are you going to make yourself some coffee? Can you make me some too?" he asked – throwing her a hopeful smile.

Sure, she muttered to herself, rolling her eyes. She may be a respected scientist and colleague but Draco still seemed to want to treat her as an assistant rather than colleague sometimes. She felt a small prick of shame at her disloyal thought.

"Of course," she replied sweetly. "Just let me get settled, okay?"

He sighed. "I guess it will have to be," he mumbled, closing his door behind him.

"Oh, damn men everywhere," she muttered as she opened her drawer and started pulling out files. She looked up and noticed Severus Snape standing in front of her desk. She had to force herself not to start at the unexpected sight of him.

She was all too familiar with his almost frightening vitality, and his aura of pure menace when he was out of sorts. And it seemed he was always out of sorts with Hermione.

"I'm expecting a shipment of ashwinder eggs from the Apothecary," he said without preamble and without a trace of good humor, "Will you let me know if there is a delivery." His broad back disappeared back into his office and the door closed behind it.

She glared at it and, giving in to a sudden whim, went down on her knees and salaamed in front of his closed door. Just as she was giving her best to the effort, the door suddenly opened again. Snape's eyebrows rose while Hermine struggled to regain both her feet and her forgotten dignity.

"I'll need you to work out the equations for this potion I am working on, maybe you could let me know when you are free," he said curtly. "And if you're auditioning for the stage, don't practice on my time.''

He turned back into his office and slammed the door. There was a muffled laugh from behind her, and she turned to see Draco struggling to keep a straight face. They looked at each other and burst into laughter, rushing out into the hall together to keep from exploding where Snape could hear them. This was Draco at his best, a co-conspirator with a sense of humor that she loved. Snape's exact opposite, in every way.

"I thought you were going to faint when he opened the door," Draco chuckled, leaning back against the wall in the deserted corridor as the laughter passed. "That made my morning."

"I wasn't expecting him to open the door," she confessed. "I couldn't help it, he throws orders around like a conquering army."

"He always has – leftover from being a professor I guess. I've learned to nod my head and listen and then go do what I please. It works half the time," he added with a rueful smile. "Poor kid, he's rough on you, I know. I truly thought you and he could move past any old habits born from Hogwarts and our school days."

She flushed at that unexpected sympathy and smiled up at him. "It's okay," she murmured, ready to wade through inferi infested waters for him. "I'd better get to work before his lordship comes out with battle axe in hand. I'll get your coffee too."

"No rush, I'll survive," he said with a wink. "Don't let him intimidate you, Hermione. He's not what he seems. In a lot of ways, I think he struggles with trying to lead a normal life after the war."

A little over an hour later, she was sitting at her desk when Draco came out, shrugging into his trench coat on the way. "I'm late again," he sighed and smiled at her. "I have a meeting with the head of The Department of International Magical Cooperation. I should be back by three-thirty."

"Have a nice day."

"I'll do my best."

"Hold the fort, honey," he called over his shoulder, wiping the smile off her face. She hated being called 'honey' like some muggle secretary from the 50's. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"Oh, if Astoria floos, tell her I'll pick her up at six for the ballet, okay?" And he was gone.

She glared at the door, feeling vaguely betrayed. She hated Astoria, because Astoria was beautiful. She hated the assumption that she would answer the floo if anyone called. Astoria was black-haired and blackeyed, with a complexion like ivory and the most sensuous figure Hermione had ever seen. She ached to look like that, to have that slinky walk and that air of unshakable confidence that drew men like flies. She got out her muggle compact and stared at the plain little face in the mirror with a rueful smile. She wasn't going to set any men on fire with desire, that was for sure. With a sigh she put away the compact and bent over her arithmancy. The morning went quickly, and pleasantly; Snape stayed in his office and there were no floo calls to disturb her concentration.

She liked days like this, when confrontations could be avoided. She didn't like Snape. She didn't exactly know why, but compared to her other colleague, he was like winter to spring. Since school Draco had become so personable and pleasant, such a charming man. The only thing Snape might appear charming to would be something as dangerous as he was—maybe a Basilisk. She was grinning wickedly at that thought when Snape's office door opened and he came out into the office with curt, deliberate steps.

''Did you make any headway with those equations?" he asked curtly.

She had the scrolls on the desk, having just finished them. He rattled her, though, when he used his Professor tone on her, and she jumped up and started looking through her drawers for it. His dark eyes went over her with distaste before they fell to the desk. His big hand moved, lifting the edge of the scroll.

"Isn't this it?" he asked, his voice sharp. She turned, flushing as she realized it was.

"Yes, that's it," she said for lack of anything more original. His eyes moved quickly as he read over it.

Apparently satisfied, he looked up and studied her. She wished she hadn't been standing up; that derisive going-over was embarrassing. "Seen enough?" she asked, angry at his bold inspection.

"I saw enough the day I walked in the door," he said, turning. "Is he taking that Astoria Greengrass out again tonight?"

She felt a surge of pleasure at the disapproval in his voice. He didn't care for Draco going out with Astoria either, by the sound of it. "You'll have to ask him that." she said demurely.

He gave her a sideways glance. "So protective, Miss Granger," he growled. "Draco's a grown man, he doesn't need a bodyguard."

"I'm just being a good friend," she parried.

"You carry friendship to new heights." His glittering eyes narrowed. "How long have you been working with Draco?"

"For about a year," she said.

"How long have you been in love with him?" he continued, and she didn't like the mocking smile that held no trace of amusement. She felt her muscles contract, every one of them, and she could feel herself flush,

"It's hard to work that long around a man without being fond of him," she countered.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, obviously enjoying himself.

"Are you fond of me?" he returned.

"Oh, just burning up with fondness for you, sir," she replied, and grinned wickedly.

"Is that why you were salaaming at my office door this morning?" he asked politely. She felt the flush coming again and averted her face before it showed, pretending to gather up the scrolles on her desk.

"I dropped a quill. I was picking it up," she informed him.

"The hell you were." She glanced up at him.

"Was there something else, Snape? I do have a lot of work to get to today." She said.

"Eager to get rid of me?" he questioned, arching one eyebrow. "I wouldn't think a woman of your attributes would turn away male attention." She felt her face grow red at that,

"My attributes?" His dark eyes narrowed as they appraised all of her that was visible over the desk.

"Small though they are," he added with pursed lips.

"Was that outfit supposed to catch Draco's eye?" She clenched her jaw.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Those robes," he repeated, pulling a hand from his pocket to gesture toward her.

"You'd look better in a pair of muggle overalls." She stood up, seething.

"Snape, you may have once been my professor," she began coldly, "but that gives you no right to criticize the way I dress."

"I have to look at you," he replied. "Surely I have a say in the decor of our office?"

"I am not décor! Besides, its not like you should really be critizing the way anyone looks!" Her fingers clenched. Her lips compressed. She wanted nothing more than to attack him.

"If you want Draco to notice you, you'll have to do better than that," he persisted. "You look about twelve in that getup. And what do you do to your hair to make it stand on end like that—stick your wand into an electrical socket before you come to work?" Her fingers twitched and she longed to pull out her wand.

"Are you such a prize,Snape?" she asked coldly. "Your nose is too big and so are your feet and you're nobody's idea of Mr. Beautiful!" His eyebrows arched.

"This, from a witch who could qualify for the Frump of the Year nomination?"

"Oh!" she burst out, she could feel her hair crackling with her rage.

"Interesting reaction, Miss Granger, you should learn how to control your emotions better."

"You started this!" she accused, her eyes bright and brilliant, changing her face so that despite the inadequacy of her muggle makeup, she was almost pretty. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it calmly. It always surprised her to see him revert to an old muggle habit like smoking –something she had never imagined any of her professors indulged in back at Hogwarts. Her fingers were trembling; her body was trembling. She wanted nothing more than to curse him, to wound him. She couldn't remember ever feeling such rage at any man. She had to calm down – she knew there was a chance this encounter would get back to Draco. Like it or not, Draco was in charge of this department and he would never go against Snape. She'd seen proof of that often enough, he always seemed to defer to his godfather.

She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down and glanced up at him apprehensively.

"Feeling apologetic?" he asked, and the cold smile told her he understood exactly why she was regretting her temper.

She swallowed her pride. Any sacrifice, to be near Draco.

"I'm very sorry, Snape," she choked. "I think it would be better if we avoided personal conversations while at work."

"Poor little Cinderella," he murmured mockingly, and took a draw from his cigarette while she blushed again. "Sitting among the ashes while the wicked stepsister makes away with the handsome prince."

"Yes, indeed," she returned curtly, "almost as bad as having to kiss the frog." She smiled meaningfully at him. He turned away.

"I wouldn't hold my breath, if I were you," he murmured. "I'm damned particular about who kisses me."

"I'm amazed," she muttered. "You probably frequent Knockturn Alley to do that."

"What was that?" he asked, turning. "Not a thing," she replied with a theatrical smile. "Just commenting on the weather."

He scowled in her direction and abruptly returned to his office, slamming the door shut.

She spent the rest of the day avoiding him, finding excuse after excuse not to go near his office. She didn't like Snape, but it was even more apparent that he disliked her. He always had, since the day he walked into the office for the first time and saw her. She didn't think she'd ever forget the coldness in his eyes, the instant hostility that had met her tentative greeting. She knew right away that things hadn't changed all that much from when she had been in school. Any hopes she had for collaborating with a brilliant potion master were dashed. He couldn't have made his dislike more obvious if he'd shouted at her.

When Draco walked back into the office at three-thirty, she was still simmering.

"Hey Moine." Draco grinned, adopting the nickname he had heard Ron and Harry sometimes use around her, whistling as he sauntered in and perched himself on her desk.

"How's it going?" She smiled, warming to his boyish charm. He was like a breath of spring compared to his wintery godfather. "Is Severus in?" She felt her face go rigid.

"He left about a half hour ago." He cocked his head at her. "You say that with such satisfaction," he murmured, grinning.

"For my part, I wish he was in darkest hell, being slowly roasted over a fire, like a muggle cartoon." she said, visualizing the scene with glee.

"Did something happen between you two while I was gone?"

"He called me a frump," she returned with glittering eyes. "He what?" She cleared her throat. "Well, never mind, it's too complicated," she murmured.

"He doesn't like you, does he?" Draco asked quietly. "I really thought you two would work well together, but I guess I was wrong. I've noticed how hostile he is toward you. It's not like Severus; he's usually courteous and respectful to someone who can match his level of intelligence and dedication to work. You two are actually somewhat similar."

"Ah, but that's the problem," she explained, grinning. "He probably still sees me as a third year student in his potions class. I look about twelve in these robes, he said."

Draco didn't say a word, but his eyes revealed that his own opinion matched Snape's.

"Might I ask what you were doing while all this commentary was going on?"

"Trying my level best to not whip out my wand and hex him, that's what," she returned. He chuckled softly, his eyes gleaming with delight.

Want me to talk to him about you?" he asked with genuine concern. She sighed.

"Don't talk to him, please. He'll just accuse me of crying on your shoulder and it will only make things worse. I can take care of myself." She sighed, deciding to change the subject.

"He asked me if you were seeing Astoria," she confided. He frowned.

"And what did you tell him?" he asked, his voice cool.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "I told him that if he wanted to know, he ought to ask you." His face relaxed.

"Good girl. Asoria is none of his business." His eyes warmed, softened."Isn't she a beauty,Hermione? All fire and determination. A very strong woman with great business sense. I've never known anyone like her."

His voice had gone as soft as his eyes, and Hermione wanted to scream with jealousy. She couldn't remember ever hurting so much in her life. Oh, Draco, look at me, she pleaded silently. Look at me and love me for what I am, for what I could be_ But he only smiled that friendly charming smile that he always had ready.

"Well, I better get to work – I want to get out of here early. Yes, because he was taking Margo to the ballet and wanted to look his best, she thought miserably. So she'd go home early, back to Crookshanks and her lonely apartment, and stare at a book. Because she didn't date. No one ever asked her out, her social life consisted of an occasional night at the pub with Harry and Ron.

When she got home she put on her jeans and T-shirt and glared at herself in the mirror. The jeans were too big and the shirt was too big and she looked older than she was with her hair hanging down around her face. Her eyes weren't bad, though, and her mouth had a full, nice shape. If only she could get rid of the rest of her and just be eyes and a mouth, she might catch Draco's eye. The thought amused her and she grinned, turning away before the mirror could tell her how different she looked with her face and eyes animated by laughter. She went into the small kitchen to fix herself a sandwich for supper. She'd never had much appetite, but she seemed to have even less lately. Well, she wouldn't have to worry about getting fat, she told herself. She walked around the dining room with her sandwich and a glass of wine, smiling at the modest furniture. She enjoyed this apartment where she'd lived for the past two years. It wasn't expensive, but it was cozy and the brightly colored sofa and matching chair looked friendly in the gray-carpeted room with its pale gray drapes. She'd splurged a month ago to redecorate the living room in a burst of early spring fever. Now it was really beginning to be spring, and she liked the new look. It made her feel brighter inside just looking at the furniture.

She read for the rest of the evening, trying not to think about Draco out with Astoria. She'd seen him in dress robes before and remembered miserably how gorgeous he was in black. It emphasized his blond good looks. He was so handsome. A prince if there ever was one. Prince. That brought back Snape's horrible remark and she bristled again. Wasn't it bad enough that she had to listen to Draco moon over Astoria without having to put up with Snape's evident dislike as well? She stormed off into the bedroom and went to bed before the memory had time to work her into a rage and keep her awake half the night thinking up horrible things to do to him.

The next morning she wore a muggle sheath dress that flattered her smaller stature. The color did nothing for her, although the fit wasn't bad. She left her hair long, hating its frizzled look, but she didn't suppose it made that much difference. Draco never noticed the way she looked, anyway. He was whistling when she got to the office, already pouring himself a cup of coffee and looking like a man on top of the world. He turned when Hermione walked in and grinned.

"There you are," he said. "Severus already made coffee." She flinched at the sound of his name and bit her tongue before she could say something foolish.

"Did he?" she asked. "How nice."

"He's an early bird, all right." She hung up her coat and sat down.

"You're cheerful this morning," she said with a careful smile.

"I feel cheerful. I'm off to the lake Friday for a long weekend. "I'm taking Astoria to the Malfoy Villa in Tuscany with me.

Hermione felt like a candle went out in her heart. "Oh, really?" she murmured calmly.

"I'm looking forward to the relaxation," he confessed. "I've been putting in twenty four-hour days lately." Hermione hadn't noticed him working any harder or longer than usual but she refrained from saying anything.

"Miss Granger!" came a muffled roar from Snape's office. She gritted her teeth, casting a helpless glance in Draco's direction.

"Better go," he chuckled. Hermione sighed audibly

"Thanks, I'll do you a favor someday, he probably just needs clarification on some of the equations I gave him yesterday."

She muttered, tossing him a dark look as she grabbed her pad and deliberately took her time going into Snape's office. He knew she'd delayed on purpose, it was in his glittering dark eyes when she opened the door after a perfunctory knock and walked in. He was standing at a lab table in front of a steaming cauldron, his outer-robes were off and his white shirt was rolled up at the sleeves. It was hard not to notice how strong his forearms appeared and the woman in her involuntarily appreciated the sheer masculinity of him.

"Did you need something?" she asked sweetly. He looked her up and down, and something in his eyes made her knees go weak. He was always appraising her, as if she were for sale, and it disturbed her more than she liked to admit. She tingled when those cold, dark eyes traced her body, feeling things she'd never experienced until he walked into her life. She didn't know why she felt that way, and she didn't like it. As a result, her hostility toward him grew by leaps and bounds.

"I need you to help me figure out a few variants for a specific ingredient," he said, gesturing to the scroll of equations beside his cauldron on the table. She started toward the table, pulling a quill out of her hair where she had a habit of putting it, aware of his eyes assessing her coldly.

"Have you been crying on Draco's shoulder?" he asked suddenly.

She scowled at him "No, of course not." "He asked me this morning if I minded letting up on you."

Her chin came up. "I slay my own dragons," she returned. "I don't need help."

He raised an eyebrow. "Should I be flattered? Yesterday I was a frog, today I'm a dragon..."

"I didn't call you a frog, Snape," she reminded him.

"At any rate, that's the wrong fairy tale. I've got something in mind for you, Cinderella,"

"Whatever do you mean, you have something in mind for me? We are work colleagues and nothing more Mr. Snape," She said indignantly, "I think can both agree to remain professional at least."

"Draco's taking Friday off; did he mention it to you?" She swallowed.

"Yes, he did."

"Then presumably he told you why?" he added with narrowed eyes. She only nodded.

"I'll be out of the office for a couple of days. But I'll be back Friday morning. We're going to talk."

"About what?" she asked curtly. "Well, Miss Granger," he said, leaning back again with his lips pursed, "you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?

Hermione quickly noted down the additional equations he had asked for and left his office in a huff. She wanted to scream and throw things. It was if nothing had changed since she was a first year at Hogwarts. He still treated her like a child. Why or why did Draco have to bring Severus Snape on in their department. It had been so nice before.


	2. Chapter 2

She wore her ruffled green robes deliberately Friday morning just to irritate Snape, knowing he didn't like them. If he thought he was going to dominate her like he dominated everything and everybody else around him, he had another think coming. She hung up her light coat, grumbling steadily. Since Draco was out of the office— she didn't want to think about where—she should be able to get quite a bit done as long as Snape stayed in his office and left her alone. As if her thoughts had summoned him, he walked through the front door at that moment.

He lifted an eyebrow as his eyes slowly moved down her body. "Do you do it deliberately?" he asked her, unblinking, unsmiling.

"Do what... deliberately?" she asked.

"Make yourself as unattractive as possible." Without a moment of thought, her temper got the better of her and she raised her hand- ready to slap the smug look off of his face; all her frustration and wounded pride behind it. He caught her wrist before she connected, jerking her back into his office and booting the door closed with his foot. Even as she struggled, she felt the clasp of his fingers with a sense of wonder at the new, unfamiliar sensations his touch was causing. She'd never tingled like that. Perhaps it was temper, but then why was her breathing so shallow? She disliked the surge of emotion, and her eyes narrowed angrily as she glared up at him. He caught her other wrist and stood unmoving, holding her there in front of him until she stopped struggling and stood still, panting with smothered rage. When he saw that she was through swinging, he dropped her wrists and glared down his formidable nose at her.

"If you ever lift your hand to me again, it'll be the last time," he warned in his professor voice, deep and cold. Her lower lip trembled briefly with the suppressed hatred that filled her stiff body.

"If you ever insult me like that again, it'll be the last time, too," she tossed back, her voice choked with emotion. "I'll walk out the door, and you can explain to Draco why he lost the only person in this department who can handle the really complex arithmancy. Besides, ask him about what its like when i get mad!"

"Calm down, Hermione," he said after a minute. Causing her to blink in consternation and surprise, hearing her given name from his lips.

"Sit down." He pushed her gently down into his big, leather armchair and perched himself on the edge of the huge polished wood desk. He gave her time to gather herself together, lighting a cigarette and taking a deep draw before he spoke.

She watched his fingers, surprisingly graceful as her lit and held his cigarette to his lips. She had watched his hands for seven years in school and knew how beautiful they could be when he was chopping ingredients and mixing potions. Her own thoughts embarrassed her and she caught a deep breath, looking at his dragonhide boots instead.

"He's getting involved with Astoria," he said quietly. "And I don't just mean involved in bed. It looks as if he's thinking about marriage, and I don't want him married to her."

She felt sick all over again as he confirmed what she had been suspecting. Draco, married! The thought was more than she could bear. "Stop looking like the heroine of a Victorian melodrama, for God's sake." He spoke so sharply that she sat straight up. "He isn't married yet!"

"How are you going to stop him?" she asked miserably.

"I'm not. You are."

She blinked. "Excuse me, I'm always dim before I've had my morning coffee and my supply of razor blades."

His mouth tugged up, a rare show of amusement that made her feel strange when she saw it.

"You're going to save him from Astoria." She cocked her head and studied him blatantly.

"You don't look like the fairy godfather to me, Mr. Snape. And I don't have a pumpkin to my name. And if you'll take a good, long look at me several things will immediately occur to you. The first is that I'm drab," she admitted painfully, "the second is that I have no looks to speak of, and the third is that I've been here for a year and the most intimate thing Draco has ever said to me is, 'Hermione, how about you make a cup of coffee?' "

He didn't laugh. He took another draw from the cigarette, and his eyes were busy, bold, and slow as they took her apart from the face down.

"Taking inventory?" she muttered.

"In a manner of speaking. Do you wear a bra?" She caught her breath at the sheer impudence of the question.

"And do, please, try not to faint while you're thinking up an answer," he said with a mocking smile. "I'm trying to find out if you're really flat-chested, or if you simply overlook the fact that breasts need support to be noticed. You are a muggle-born so I would think it would feel pretty natural to wear one." Her face was bloodred and she stood up.

"Mr. Snape..."

"Miss Granger – just answer the question."

"Oh, for God's sake!" she squeaked. "All right, I don't wear one!" He let her go, watching with amusement as she hid crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you crazy?" she burst out.

"No, but you sure as hell are repressed," he replied.

"I'm not repressed, just... cautious," she said, choking.

"So, any rumors about you and the two dunderheads you hung around with were completely unfounded." He muttered. "I begin to get the picture," he nodded. "Not much of a social life, I'll bet."

"I date!" she threw back. He blinked. "Date what? You don't look as if you've ever been kissed... or did you think that would get you pregnant?" he asked with an outrageous smile. She glanced at the trash can, measuring it for his head as her fingers twitched in the direction of her wand. He followed her gaze and chuckled softly.

"Go ahead, " he dared her in a soft voice. "Try it."

She rolled her eyes and dropped her hand. He leaned back against the desk, his long form graceful as he looked down at her.

"Anyway," he continued, bending to crush out his cigarette, an action that strained the material of his robes across his muscular arms and his surprisingly broad back, "what I have in mind is transforming you."

She stared at him warily. "I'm not sure I want to be transformed."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you do." He glanced up and down at what he could see of her figure behind the tall chair. "First order of business is going to be a haircut. I know long hair is supposed to be sexy, but yours looks like barbed wire most of the time."

"Oh, you're just great for my ego," she ground out.

"And the second order of business is a bra," he continued, unabashed, his eyes narrowing. "Don't you know that the worst thing you can do is sag?"

"There's not enough of me to sag," she said miserably, avoiding his eyes.

"I'd bet there is," he returned, not unkindly. "You have good posture and a nice figure. You have a natural elegance of carriage that could work well for you. And with the right charms, the right clothes..." He pursed his lips, nodding. "I think you might be more than enough to catch my godson's wandering eye."

"You've forgotten something," she advised. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What? Your teeth are all right," he began.

"Oh yeah? You haven't always thought that way!" He chuckled softly, as she felt her face go red,

"it isn't funny – that time in fourth year was traumatic for me!" He raised one eyebrow,

"If it was truly traumatic, I apologize." He said simply and quietly. "However, it was too good an opportunity to miss and just fucking funny." He said frankly. The humor in his voice making her smile in spite of herself.

"You'll do, Miss Granger. Well? Do you want to be alone for the rest of your life, or do you want to take a chance?"

"I can't," she said, exasperated, looking up and meeting his eyes. "I wouldn't even know where to start and I imagine that a complete overhaul will cost a lot of money, and I'm not independently wealthy"

"I'll take care of it," he told her. "I don't think so," her eyes flaring up. "I said I'll take care of it," he replied. "It was my idea, and to be honest, it's a drop in the bucket to me. I can afford it."

"What's in it for you?" She asked, feeling suspicious.

"Draco's family is concerned. They don't feel that she is a right fit for their only son." The Greengrass family lost the bulk of their funds after the war and they don't want a money-hungry tramp in the family."

"No, are you sure they would prefer a mud-blood with no money, no connections, no social position..."

"Don't use that word in my presence!" he said emphatically. "To be frank, the Malfoys know that the best way to improve their reputation is to connect themselves with a respected muggle-born. Everything has changed since the fall of Voldemort." He said with a shrug. "Draco's parents will always be concerned with their position in society – why not use it to your advantage?" It occurred to Hermione that she was seeing a Slytherin in his element right now, and she was just a little bit impressed.

She drew in a deep, steadying breath. "Do you really think this will work? Draco may see right through this, and what's he going to think if he knows you're footing the bill?"

"He won't know," he promised, "because we're not going to tell him. I'll pick you up Saturday morning at your apartment, and we'll get started. Make yourself an appointment at that new salon in Hogsmead."

"But they're horribly expensive!" she protested.

"Make the appointment early," he continued, "because when we finish there, we're going to have you outfitted." Hermione knew Hogsmead had recently opened a number of boutique shops that included designer robes and outfits based on muggle fashions. She stared at him as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"You'll go to the ball, Cinderella," he promised. "Even if you have to ride on a broom instead of a coach drawn by white horses."

"There isn't a ball..." "There most certainly is, next Saturday night at the ministry, and I'm taking you." He said, referring to the latest in pretentious ministry events that Hermione usually avoided. She recalled that she had thrown away an invitation recently, without paying too much attention to it.

"And that's all the time I have this morning. I have to get back to work" he said abruptly, gesturing her to the door. "Remember, don't breathe a word of this to Draco next week."

"Don't worry," She muttered, " I can hardly believe it myself – this is ridiculous."

He looked at her for a long, long time before he spoke, unsmiling. "Have you ever had an expensive set of robes or gown?" She avoided his eyes and walked toward the door.

"Not as such, no." "Miss Granger, trust me – you might even enjoy this experience." She rolled her eyes and snorted as she left his office.

"When you make the coffee, how about bringing me a cup?" he called. She nodded and closed the door quietly behind her. Walking as if in a daze and wondered if her unfulfilled longing for Draco had finally pushed her over the brink into insanity. The morning had been unreal.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione had just finished dressing in jeans and a jumper when the doorbell rang at eight-thirty sharp the next morning. Snape spared her a brief glance from hooded eyes.

"Ready?" he asked carelessly, looking as if he were regretting the whole thing already.

"Shall we just apparate from here? We can meet in front of the salon."

She nodded, still taking in his appearance. In black slacks and a button up black shirt he was more casually dressed than she had ever seen him before. It made him look masculine and a bit more approachable than his usual long robes. She wished she'd never agreed to this. Being around him at the office was bad enough, but this was... unnerving. He paused for a moment more before he took out his wand and spun out of sight. She sighed and followed him.

They appeared in front of the upscale Hogsmead salon and she fought the urge to hunch her shoulders. She had never felt comfortable in places such as this. A place so obviously feminine – it always made her think of Lavendar and Parvati back at school. Astoria Greengrass was probably a regular customer here. She sighed.

"I can't even act like a normal woman," she grumbled, jamming her hands in her pockets.

"No wonder Draco doesn't notice me."

"I notice you." She didn't even look up.

"When you need help with your latest research project, you do."

He stopped and turned to face her, and she looked up to find his dark, steady eyes holding her own.

"I know what it is to be lonely," he said quietly. "I know how it feels to look around and wonder if the world would ever miss you if you dissapeared."

"I'm not all alone," she said defensively, "I have my parents and Ron and Harry."

"Yes, you have your friends, but I assume they are fairly involved in the minutiae of their own lives- how often do you see them? Do they relieve the loneliness? You know the story of my past with Lily, believe me when I say I would have jumped at the chance that we are creating for you with Draco"he said quietly. She saw a flash of raw emotion in his face.

"I'm sorry Snape, I imagine its been an… adjustment for you." She said quietly, looking up at him. He absently put his hands on her shoulders and let them slide down her arms idly.

"It's been a long time since I was at school, those memories are just memories now. It's taken some getting used to but it really is OK, Miss Granger. I just want you to know that I understand how things are for you."

He let go of her and moved away to light a cigarette, and she realized for the first time that he was, indeed, a lonely man. It was a shock to realize that she cared that he was lonely.

"Life is too short to try living it in the past," he remarked after a minute. He turned. "And far too short to long for things and not try to go and get them. Isn't Draco worth a few changes in your life?" She had always thought so.

"Yes," she said, giving herself a mental shake. "Of course he is."

"Then let's see what we can do to get his attention." At that he led the way into the beauty salon.

She watched her long, hair fall in strands onto the spotless floor while Mr. Pulchritudo snipped and discussed the latest styles and called back and forth to other patrons. Hermione found herself caught up in the cheerful surroundings and the excitement of doing herself over. Perhaps Snape was right. She was twenty-five, and it was time she took herself in hand. It was time she started to live. When her hair was washed and blow-dried, she stared blankly at the girl in the mirror. She'd forgone her muggle makeup that morning, and now she was glad. With her rosy cheeks and full, soft mouth and unadorned eyes, she looked fresh and natural. And the short, beautifully shaped hair framed her face in darkness, making her look like a pixie. She grinned at herself wonderingly.

"Is nice, no?" Mr. Pulchritudo chuckled. "Now, miss, you go to glamour counter and have face done and see difference. I promise, you like." She did that, finding herself with an extra half hour before she was to meet Snape – he had muttered something about errands and instructed her to meet him at the Hogshead.

She watched, fascinated, as the witch used a series of easy charms to her facial features.

"Is that me?" she asked after a minute, captivated by the difference, wondering at the girl with the small, straight nose and big, bright light brown eyes and soft oval of a face with its bee-stung mouth.

"Quite a difference," the witch agreed with a smile.

She went over each charm with Hermione until she was comfortable doing it on her own and then sent her off. Hermione had never bothered to learn the beauty charms and glamours that the other girls from Hogwarts had spent so much time on, opting for light muggle makeup. Having learned a few she saw an advantage over the muggle cosmetics - the charms would last as long as she wanted them to and she could alter them as needed for different occasions. Overall much easier than keeping a bag full of cosmetics on her bathroom counter at home. She smiled as she walked out of the salon, it made a difference knowing that she looked good and she liked how light her head felt without her thick curtain of hair falling halfway down her back.

Snape sat in the Hogshead with a mug in his hands and a scowl on his face when Hermione entered.

"Waiting for me?" Hermione asked as she approached his table. He looked up, still scowling, and his eyes widened suddenly as he recognized her.

"My Gods." It was all he said, but the inflection was enough to convey his meaning. He stood up and walked around her, staring.

"Well, well, Cinderella, you do have something."

"While you're trying to figure out what," she said, "couldn't we forgoe shopping for new clothes – I already have a perfectly decent wardrobe."

"No, you don't," he said flatly.

"You hide your body under shapeless clothes- dressing the same as you did back when you were running around with those two dunderheads you call friends."

"But..."

"Oh, shut up," he said impatiently, and taking her arm, he dropped some money on the table and led her out of the Hogshead.

Rigidly standing next to him, Snape told the tall, thin elderly witch in the boutique clothing exactly what he wanted for Hermione and then waited impatiently while the saleswitch went off to search through her stock. She came back in a minute with a long, sensuous confection of, gold-, and coral – a long formal gown that looked more muggle than traditional dress robes.

"This is one of our designer models," the woman said with a smile. "And perfect for a figure like yours, my dear," she added to Hermione.

"Well, try it on," Snape said. "Then come out here and let me see it.''

The witch sent Hermione into the back, where she tried on the dress in front of the long mirror in the plush dressing room. She stared at herself as if entranced.

"How does it fit, my dear... oh, my," she murmured approvingly as Hermione walked out of the fitting room.

"It fits like a dream," she said sheepishly, almost afraid to touch the silky material for fear of ruining it. "Like gossamer..." "The color is perfect," the older woman agreed.

"Just perfect, with that light tan of yours." She led Hermione back out into the showroom and stood with hands folded, while her client moved forward toward the tall dark man who was waiting for her. Snape was idly watching passersby when he heard her step and turned. He didn't say anything. His eyes went up and down and up again, and his face hardened.

"Is—is it all right?" she asked, desperately wanting to be told that she looked stunning, that Draco would fall at her feet... anything. He nodded.

"Yes," he said in a strange, husky tone, "it's all right. Now see what you can find for the office. Muggle office clothes flatter you best and will make you stand out against someone as traditional as Astoria. A tailored suit, some skirts and blouses that don't look frumpy, and a couple of ensembles for leisure."

"But... but what for?" she asked.

"Going out with me one time isn't going to give Draco any hints," he said curtly.

"Or did you expect him to take one look at you and drop to his knees to propose?" She hated that cynical question. The dress had made her feel like a princess, and now he had spoiled it all.

"No," she admitted. "I didn't expect that." She turned, but he caught her bare arm and held her back, out of earshot of the saleswitch. "You look enchanting, is that what you want to hear?" he asked at her ear, his voice deep and husky, his breath warm against her neck.

"That dress makes a man want to smooth it away from your body and see what's underneath." She caught her breath at the blatant seduction of his voice. "Embarrassed?" he chuckled as he let her go. "Well, you wanted to know, didn't you?" She rushed off before he could manage anything worse and was surprised at the furious beat of her heart when she went to take off the dress.

It was the most wonderful shopping trip she'd ever been on. She bought several skirts and revealing blouses that she wouldn't have looked at if Snape hadn't been with her, forcing her to get them despite her own misgivings. She bought an expensive bra that added at least one size to her small breasts and some lacy lingerie.

"I think you may have bought too much for me."He glanced down at her from his superior height and smiled.

"I think you will find it was all worth it. You needed some clothes that flattered you. These do."The tone of his deep voice surprised her into looking up. And when she did, she felt a warm surge of sensation that rippled down to her feet. His eyes, dark and quiet and intense, held hers until the jostling of passersby broke their strange exchanged look and brought them back to reality. He scowled, "Besides, your idea of fashion is a gunny sack with arm and neck holes."

"Well, it's better than looking like a prostitute," she tossed back, "and that's what I'll look like in some of those things you made me get! The neckline on one of those blouses is halfway to my knees!"

"Don't exaggerate," he said shortly. His dark eyes dropped to her jumper. "How many of those damned things do you have, anyway?"

"What things?" she demanded.

"Those shapeless things you hide your body in."

"I like loose clothing," she retorted. "Obviously."

They had moved closer as they argued and she realized his face was much too close to hers. Involuntarily, her eyes went to his wide, chiseled mouth, and she wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. She dropped her eyes to his chest, she sensed the sudden heavy beat of his heart, the warmth of his body.

"Look at me," he growled.

She looked up and her eyes were held by his, possessed by his, so that the world was suddenly contained in a pair of intense black eyes under thick, short lashes. His gaze dropped to her soft, parted lips, and he moved fractionally, his own lips parting. She waited, and wanted, hardly breathing, and her eyes narrowed to slits as he came closer. She drank in the scent of him, the warmth of his big body, the faintly smoky scent of his breath as she felt it against her lips. And she wanted to kiss him with a longing that had her spinning. She wanted to kiss him hungrily and hard and see if the touch of that chiseled mouth would be as maddening as she was imagining it would...

"Excuse me," a large witch said as she moved past them on the street. The black eyes blinked and Snape looked away from her. Hermione took a small step back, feeling herself trembling with hunger for a kiss she wouldn't get.

Why she should feel that way when she loved Draco was something she didn't dare question. She cleared her throat. Abruptly Snape started walking down the street toward the Three Broomsticks. He remained quiet as they entered and selected a table near the back. Once they were settled her looked at her again,

"Would you mind telling me what that long, soulful look was all about?" he asked, a bite in his deep voice. She swallowed, thinking quickly.

"I wasn't looking at you. I was thinking," she countered weakly.

"About what?" he asked, his tone making it clear that he didn't believe her.

"You mentioned that taking me out one time wouldn't be enough," she murmured, nervous with him all of a sudden. "What did you mean? You said we were just going to transform me..."

"It's going to take more than a haircut and new clothes to do that," he said flatly. "And going out with me is the best way I know to catch Draco's attention. Or haven't you noticed how competitive he is with me?"

"I don't know if my ego can take more than one date with you," she said matter-of-factly, glaring at him.

"It will have to, if you really want him," he told her. "And I'm not going to pull my punches. I'm going to teach you how to dress, how to walk, how to flirt, the works. Because what you need most is confidence, and you're sadly lacking in that commodity."

"And you think having my appearance torn to pieces is going to give it to me," she mused ironically.

"Ultimately," he agreed. His eyes scanned her briefly "How did you manage to get so repressed?" he asked. "You went to a co-educational boarding school. Didn't the other girls spend any time showing you all those little tricks witches use to hook men?"

"Most of the girls at Hogwarts ignored me, I really only hung around with Harry and Ron – even Ginny and I weren't very close." She said in a quiet voice.

"Somehow, hanging out with those two boys, I missed out making any girlfriends while at school – there was always so much going on." Her tone was a bit sad, but Snape only lifted an eyebrow. "Look, can we talk about something else?"

He nodded, "Have you ever been serious about a man?" She laughed shortly, bitterly.

"Serious?... Well, I've never really had the chance," she confessed coldly. "I had a brief, childish relationship with Victor my fourth year and a short relationship with Ron after the final battle. I don't know if either of those could classify as serious enough to really teach me anything. I mean... I've dated other people, but..." She drew in a slow breath.

"Oh, what's the use? I've only been out with a few other men and two of them were blind dates. I would start talking and it was like they couldn't get me home fast enough.''

"Did it hurt to admit that to me?" "Yes, if you want to know," she said curtly. "I know my relationship history is something to be embarrassed about."

"It won't be. Not when I get through with you."

"I'm not at all sure I want to be what you're going to make me into," she murmured. "Draco may not like me that way.''

"He likes Astoria that way," he said with cruel emphasis and a cold smile. "And I hope you're not naive enough to think they're at that villa playing chess?"

She flushed to the roots of her newly short hair. "Astoria has a lot going for her."

"So I hear," he replied flatly. "But I'd guess it's not so much what she's got as what she does with it. Like all attractive women, she probably makes the most of her assets."

"How is it that you know so much about fashion and flair?" she asked curtly, glancing toward him. He stared straight ahead with eyes that were momentarily blank.

"My mother was a pureblood witch, when my father was out, she would talk to me about her life before – she loved reliving her days when she was popular and active in society." he said, his voice quiet and soft in memory.

"Oh." She looked away from him, embarrassed by the emotion in his deep voice.

"Draco will notice you before we're through, I promise you that."

"I know why I don't like Astoria, but why don't you? Have you even met her?" she asked.

"Because I sense that she's more woman than Draco's going to be able to handle. She'll have him standing in the corner like a coatrack before she's through. Besides that," he added darkly, "I don't know anything about what the Greengrass family has been up to since the war, and that bothers me. Draco could be getting into something over his is wealthy and stands to be a lot wealthier. From what he's told me, she's the type of lady who wants to be well-kept. It isn't hard for a woman to want a rich man, Hermione," he said with bitter humor. "Draco deserves more than that." She stared down at her folded hands. Yes, he did. She herself loved him, after all. She could give him love, if nothing else.

"We can meet up again tomorrow afternoon," he said. "And we'll start the lessons. You can wear one of your new outfits." She lifted her head and blinked, staring at him.

"Tomorrow?" "I assume you don't have a heavy date lined up?" She glowered.

"Wouldn't it shock you if I did?"

"The way you dress," he said derisively, "it would."

They had finished lunch and were out on the street in front of the Three Broomsticks.

"Come on," he said, holding out his hand to her "I'll side-along you back to your place." He pulled her close and spun them around.

"How did you find my apartment building?" she asked, after they had arrived.

"I asked Draco where you lived. He looked it up with the ministry." He glanced at her as he dumped the packages on her colorful sofa. "Obviously, he's never been here." She shook her head sadly, and then she laughed.

"Nobody's been here, except Ron, Harry and Ginny." He jammed his hands in his pockets and looked around him.

"Too bad you don't dress like you decorate," he said finally.

"The room has personality."

"And I haven't?" she murmured defensively, bristling again.

"I didn't say that," he replied. His dark eyes went over her withdrawn face. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, studying her curiously.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Hermione asked as she sat down, feeling out of sorts.

"You know what your problem is?" He asked. "You walk around hunched over with your head hanging, feeling sorry for yourself. My God, no wonder you're twenty-five and living alone!" She whirled gracefully, her eyes reckless with challenge. Anger made her whole face come alive.

"I like living alone!" she tossed back.

"Like hell you do," he countered. "How many books can you read before you get sick of it and your own company? Your cat can't offer you much conversation, I imagine." She felt her lower lip trembling with indignation. He was hitting too close to home.

"Don't you have someplace to go?" she asked coldly.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he said cruelly, smiling at her involuntary grimace. "I won't be sitting home alone waiting for someone to floo me."

Her eyes clouded with mingled fury and hurt. He smiled with quiet confidence. She was startled at seeing that smile. She hadn't realized before just how sexy he could be. She didn't want to think about it now, either; it disturbed her. She turned away.

"I have things to do."

"So have I. I'll come by at two tomorrow." He opened the door and went out without a backward glance, leaving her to fume silently and alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione spent a sleepless night, full of dreams in which she took Draco away from Astoria and he carried her off to live happily ever after. But she woke up to a lonely apartment and a day she dreaded. It was hard enough putting up with Snape at the office. How in the world was she going to stand hours of forced companionship with the man without murdering him? She got dressed an hour before he came to pick her up, defiantly choosing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. That ought to burn him up, she thought, grinning at her reflection in the mirror. She'd used the charms on her face, just as the witch had had taught her, and the difference was still something to write home about, regardless of her clothes. She couldn't wait for Draco to see her tomorrow. The doorbell rang at two-thirty sharp, and she opened the door reluctantly.

Snape glared at her.

"Why didn't you just wear the sack you brought that home in?" he demanded. She glared up at him. It was a long way up, with her bare feet emphasizing their height difference. She'd never been more conscious of the sheer size of him.

"I'm only spending the afternoon with you," she tossed back. "I didn't see any reason to try looking seductive."

His eyebrows arched.

"I thought the whole idea of this exercise was to teach you to be exactly that—seductive. Not," he added coldly, "for my benefit, you needn't worry about that. We've already agreed that you're not my type."

"Thank goodness," she sighed with a sarcastic smile. She turned. "In that case, I'll put on one of those slit-to-the-navel numbers you made me buy."

"Don't forget to put a bra on!" He called after her. She slammed her bedroom door as hard as she could. Ten minutes later, she slunk back into the living room, feeling self-conscious and about as seductive as a hunk of cheese. He turned from a brooding contemplation of the photos she kept on her coffee table and stared at her. The new blouse was a pale olive. It had cap sleeves and a neckline that ended just between her breasts, hinting at their soft curves. The bra she'd bought to wear with it gave her the appearance of grander assets than she possessed, and the color of the blouse made her eyes look almost golden in color.

"Stand up straight, for God's sake," he growled, rising from the couch. She did, but her eyes told him what she thought of the comment.

"You walk like a troll, all hunched like that," he remarked, leading the way to the door.

"At least I don't look like one," she said, staring pointedly at his grim face.

"That's debatable," he said imperturbably. "Let's go."

"Why can't we stay here?" she asked curtly.

"Because I would prefer we be at my place today," he said scowling at her. He grasped her hand and pulled her close to side-along apparate.

Hermione didn't know what she was expecting of Snape's home but she was surprised to be standing in the living room of a bright, well lit cottage. It was carpeted in thick gray pile and decorated with Mediterranean furniture and bold gray-and beige-striped curtains at the windows. There were a lot of carved wooden sculptures and animals that had a distinctively African flavor, including the masks on the wall. She remembered hearing something about him taking an extended trip after the war and she assumed now that it was to Africa. An antique table held a single photograph in a small, ornate frame that featured a young Severus Snape with Lily Potter – their school robes indicating that it was taken at Hogwarts.

"Don't stand on ceremony," he growled from behind her.

"You might as well ask me about it." She flushed, embarrassed at being caught in her scrutiny. She turned, looking up with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "This is a nice picture, you both look so happy and young.''

His eyes clouded and he turned away, his hands jammed deep in his pockets.

"Sit down." She moved toward the sofa and sank into it ungracefully.

"That's where we start," he said, surveying her narrowly.

"You don't even sit like a woman, you attack chairs as if you were afraid they might leap up and bite."

She clamped her teeth together. It was going to be a long session, and she could see that holding her temper was going to cause her some problems. But somehow she managed to make it through the long afternoon, Snape went into great detail about pureblood traditions and what Draco would expect from his witch. She felt like she was transported into an old Jane Austen novel – so many societal rules to be obeyed. It was actually fairly interesting and cleared up some behaviors that had confused her when she had first arrived at Hogwarts. She was tempted to conjure a quill and take notes. However, it was less interesting being Snapes student once again and trying to learn it all. She was told everything that she did wrong and how to correct it, right down to picking up cups and holding them gracefully in her hand.

"I can't imagine how I lived to be this old all by myself," she said sweetly when he called it a day.

"Neither can I," he agreed infuriatingly.

"One more thing, think feline. Be conscious of your body as an expression of grace in movement. Walk seductively." "M

aybe you could take me down to Knockturn Alley, and I could watch the experts... ?" He glowered at her.

"There's a difference between seductiveness and blatant sexuality. Didn't you ever notice how the other girls at school walked?"

"I never really paid that much attention," she confessed.

His eyes went down her body slowly, appraisingly.

"Let's see you try, Cinderella," he said.

She took a deep breath and tried to remember everything he'd drummed into her reeling mind. She moved with conscious grace, her body gently swaying, her face held high, her steps easy, and the lines of her body straight. His dark eyes flashed and narrowed as she approached him. His gaze dropped pointedly to the thrust of her small breasts. She flushed at the intimacy of the look, and her jaw tightened.

"Not bad," he murmured curtly.

"For a rank beginner," he added, his voice a little husky, lifting his eyes to hers. "But you've got a hell of a long way to go, and not a lot of time. Astoria's got the jump on you, honey. She was trained at this since birth"

"I know that," she muttered miserably. "And she has the body to go with it."

"There isn't a damned thing wrong with yours," he said, his eyes leaving her in no doubt that he meant it.

"All you need to do is to learn how to use it."

She felt her toes tingle. I think I'd feel guilty about trying to trick Draco into bed with me. His mouth curled up at one corner.

"Don't you want him?" "Of course I do, but not.. .well, not like that...I mean," she faltered, avoiding his probing stare.

What did she mean? She loved Draco, of course she wanted him... she guessed. How could she know, though? He'd never tried to touch her that way in all the years she'd known him.

"Do you know what you want?" he asked. "You spent a lot of time with your two male friends – its fascinating to me that you managed to stay so innocent in all that time."

He moved closer, and the sheer size of him was intimidating. He smelled of spice and tobacco, and he was warm_

"Look at me. Flirt with your eyes," he murmured, watching her. "Let's see what you've learned."

She managed to meet his dark gaze. She smiled shyly and dropped her own, to raise them again and let them glance off his, and treat him to a gentle flutter of her long lashes. Feeling incredibly silly about all of this she gave into temptation and ruined the effect by sticking her tongue out at him at the last minute.

"Better?" she asked sarcastically, raising her face. His eyes were unusually dark and his mouth tugged up in one corner.

"You've got possibilities," he said finally.

"Are your lashes real?"

"Of course," she said. She blinked, surprised at the question. Then she noticed his own lashes, thick and dark, making a perfect frame for his very dark eyes.

His eyes caught hers and held them, and a long, searching exchange built the tension until she felt her knees tremble at the intensity of it. It was like touching a live wire, and she had to tear her eyes from his. Her lips parted on a nervous breath. She moved away from him, away from the sudden magnetism of his body.

"I guess I'd better get home," she said in a voice that sounded oddly strange.

"I guess you had," he agreed.

"By the way, I've arranged for Draco to be out of town all next week. The first time he'll see your new look will be Saturday night at the ball."

"Where is he?" she asked, suddenly miserable. She'd looked forward to Draco seeing her tomorrow and now he wouldn't be there.

"Don't look so tragic," he chided. He lit a cigarette and turned.

"He's doing some leg work for his father. Or so he believes. He grumbled about it too. Astoria's still here," he added with a wicked smile. Her heart leaped.

"Putting some breathing space between them, huh, fairy godfather?" she murmured with a grin. He turned, catching the amused light in her eyes. He stopped, just looking at her until she flushed and lowered her gaze to his broad chest.

"That was the idea, all right," he said tautly.

"Not that I expect it to do much good. We'll have to wait and see how he reacts to your new image."

"I'll cross my fingers," she murmured.

"So will I. You'll need all the help you can get," he said flatly. "Let's go. I want to take you home and get back to work."

"Do you have a lab here in your cottage?" she asked involuntarily as they went out the door. She wished she could stay and talk to him about his latest project. His jaw was taut, and she could tell he wasn't in the mood for conversation. He side along apparated her back to her apartment and then nodded once before abruptly leaving.

The next week went by with merciful swiftness. Hermione spent it missing Draco and doing her best to avoid Snape. That wasn't possible. He spent his free time schooling her, tutoring her in the voice that recalled old potions lectures from school. She resented him fiercely, and let him know it with every look, every word. The tension between them was almost visible, and she knew without words that he felt the same hostility she did. Their animosity was feeding on itself, and she found herself living for Draco's return.

Friday came finally, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she gathered up her purse and coat to leave the office. She definitely deserved a night at the pub with Harry and Ron and she was determined to owl them as soon as she got home. The door to Snape's office opened before she escaped, and he stood there with his outer-robes off, his shirt carelessly unbuttoned at the throat and his sleeves rolled up, staring at her. She didn't speak. She was trapped in that all-encompassing glance that took in her form fitting dark grey dress- one of her new acquisitions. Her face had all the charms and glamours on, and she felt confident that she was becoming enough to draw attention.

"Come here," he murmured, watching her. She went to him involuntarily, her body swaying seductively, her eyes holding his, her steps sure and graceful. She stopped just in front of him, and watched the slow, smile that tugged at his surprisingly sensuous mouth.

"Nice," he murmured under his breath. "Very nice. I think you'll pass muster, Miss Granger.

"Which dress were you planning to wear tomorrow night—that coral and gold one?"

"Yes," she agreed, her voice sounding breathless. She wondered why he was having this effect on her. He nodded.

"I'll pick you up at six-thirty. Draco's going to have a surprise and a half, isn't he?" he mused.

"He probably won't know me," she agreed, smiling.

"Just remember that you're supposed to belong to me," he reminded her curtly.

"And don't fling yourself at his head at the first opportunity or you'll ruin everything." She glared furiously.

"I remember the game plan, professor, I don't need constant reminding.'

"You'll get it, nevertheless. I want this to work as much as you do," he reminded her. "The whole idea is to make Draco jealous. You'll only manage that if he thinks we're getting involved."

"Does that mean I have to look at you adoringly and bat my eyelashes in public?" she asked, her expression conveying distaste.

"That's exactly what it means," he agreed. "We'll have to put on a show in the office as well, if we're going to make him believe it."

"I will not sit on your lap while you brew your potions," she said lightly, forcing a reluctant smile out of him.

"See you tomorrow," she said as she headed for the door just as it swung open and Draco came in, grinning. He stopped short at the sight of Hermione, both eyebrows going up.

"Well, well," he murmured, Snape went up behind her, one arm sliding around her shoulders with seeming affection, and Hermione almost flinched at the unfamiliar touch of his warm, hard fingers.

"I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow," Snape told the younger man pleasantly. "You're taking Astoria to the dance, I presume?"

"Uh-uh-uh—yes," Draco stammered, taking in the sight of his godfather apparently being affectionate with Hermione.

"Hermione was just going home," Snape continued.

"You didn't plan to work this afternoon?"

'' No,'' Draco managed.

"I'll see Hermione out, and then I'll fill you in on what's been happening while you were away. We can head to the Malfoy estate if you want to update your father on your trip."

He tightened his grasp on Hermione, as if he were afraid she was going to make a grab for Draco.

"I'll walk you out, love," he said. She managed a wan smile in Draco's direction.

"Welcome home," she called over her shoulder.

"Yes," he said in an odd voice. "Welcome home."

Snape purposely left the door ajar, aware of Draco's following gaze. He caught Hermione by the shoulders.

"I'll see you tomorrow at six-thirty," he told her, his deep voice sensuous, full of velvet. His eyes warned her to go along with him as he bent to her mouth and she let her eyes close, hating what was coming but powerless to move away. After all, the whole purpose of the exercise was to catch Draco's attention, to make him jealous.

Snape's mouth was hard and warm, and she barely felt its rough crush before he drew back and let her go.

"I'll floo you later," he told her, his eyes as cold as stone despite the deliberate warmth of his voice.

"Don't work too hard," she said, trying to infuse that same warmth in her own voice. She smiled half-heartedly and turned, walking away as quickly as she could. Once outside, she half-collapsed against the door. She felt strangely weak. It was seeing Draco again, she imagined, the sudden shock of seeing him when she hadn't expected to. Her fingers touched her mouth. She still felt the quick, hard pressure of Snape's lips, like a wound. What if he were wrong? What if Draco didn't get jealous, what if he were too wrapped up in his precious Astoria to care that Hermione was supposedly involving herself with Severus Snape? She sighed. It would be just her luck to have the whole thing backfire. And if it did, she'd never forgive Snape.

Saturday night she dressed with special care, taking longer than usual with her face charms. She felt energetic and ready to tackle the world. She had indeed gotten her time at the pub with Harry and Ron the previous night and it had done wonders for her ego. Both boys had been effusive in their compliments of the 'new Hermione.' They had known her feelings for Draco and had a lot of fun at her expense when they learned that Snape was involved. It helped to have some commiseration when she talked about what a git he was being. She hadn't realized how much it would help to talk it through with her two friends. They were as always as supportive as possible, although they still had misgivings about Draco Malfoy. Their truce with him was tentative at best. Having that time with them had really helped her spirits. She was loved and did have friends and sometimes it really helped to be reminded of that fact.

Snape was on time, as usual, and she opened the door to find him in very conservative black dress robes, with a white silk shirt emphasizing his darkness. She felt the impact of his eyes on her body, the dress left very little to the imagination.

"Will I pass muster do you think?" She asked – flashing him a cheeky smile. His mouth turned up in one corner – she was beginning to love that little half-grin of his.

"You'll do. Let's go," he said shortly.

She followed him out the door without a word and stepped comfortably into his arms so he could apparate them. Security for a ministry event required a line at the entrance where their wands could be checked. He rested his hand lightly on her back as they stood outside waiting. He was quiet and she didn't speak either. Strangely enough, her mind kept going back to the quick, hard kiss he'd crushed against her surprised lips outside the office. It wasn't the first time a man had kissed her, but it had made her feel odd. She didn't even like Snape, for heaven's sake, and she was in love with Draco, so why should that kiss have had such an impact on her? She forced herself not to think about it. The ballroom boasted a live orchestra, and the colors of the women's robes made a bright kaleidoscope. Although Hermione usually avoided these events, she felt caught up in the celebratory atmosphere, the hall was beautifully decorated and it was enchanting.

She found Draco and Astoria immediately. They were standing by the punch bowl, smiling at each other, they looked so happy and involved with each other and she felt the color drain out of her face.

"Stop that," Snape said curtly. "You are not here to feel sorry for yourself, remember you are the belle of the ball tonight."

"Thank you, fairy godfather, for the coach and glass slippers," she returned, glaring in his general direction, "but now could you disappear?"

"Sorry, pet," he murmured, "there's nothing I'd like better, but circumstances dictate a different course. Act loving, you sweet little shrew, and smile!"

She did, sickeningly, and clung to his hard arm as she caught a glimpse of Draco and Astoria heading toward them.

"My, my, how you do go on," she drawled. "And how I wish you would—go on, that is.''

"Shut up, they're coming." He slid his arm around her waist.

"Hello, Draco."

"God father," came the pleasant reply.

A thrill of pleasure went through Hermione at the sound of Draco's voice.

"Who's this beautiful witch with you?"

"As if you didn't know," Snape chuckled, hugging her close.

"Hermione and I just got here."

Draco looked curiously at her. "What happened to you?" he mumbled "You look... different."

"I happened to her," Snape said, his tone threatening enough to catch the younger mans attention.

"Well, well," Draco muttered, "and I thought you two were likely to kill each other if I left you alone for a week."

"May I be introduced?" the dark-eyed, raven-haired woman at Draco's side asked gently.

"Oh, excuse me, of course! Astoria Greengrass, I think you know Severus Snape, and Hermione Granger. We all work together."

Snape caught the woman's hand and raised it to his lips with devastating finesse.

"Draco has good taste. I know your parents of course and I taught your older sister a little at Hogwarts."

"I think I'm the one with the good taste, sir. My sister always spoke highly of you." Astoria said softly, and her eyes openly worshipped Draco. She was unexpectedly gracious, smiling even at Hermione, her eyes gentle, friendly.

"Hermione, you too were in Daphne's year at school I believe. I remembering hearing that you were the brightest witch at Hogwarts then."

Hermione, who had seen Astoria in the office several times but had never spoken to her, had expected a cold, icy veneer – a typical Slytherin attitude towards a lowly mudblood. This woman was totally unexpected.

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Hermione managed with a wan smile. Astoria was a few years younger than she was, but possessed far more maturity and poise.

"And I, you," Astoria replied, nodding. "Draco says that the his department wouldn't have been possible without your expertise."

"How kind of him," Hermione mumbled.

"How honest of him," Snape chuckled, drawing her closer.

"She keeps our noses to the grindstone, don't you?" Draco was frowning now, puzzled.

"Would you like to dance, Hermione?" he asked suddenly. Hermione's heart leapt up and she was opening her lips to accept when Snape shook his head and his fingers bit into her waist.

"Sorry," he told his godson with dangerously glittering eyes. "She's booked for the night, I'm afraid."

Draco looked uncomfortable, but he quickly erased the expression from his face and caught Astoria's hand.

"I don't blame you, the way she looks," he told Snape. "Well, we'll go sway to the beat some more. See you later."

"Come by my place about midnight and we'll have a nightcap," Snape told them.

"We'd like that," Draco said, drawing Astoria along with him.

"Oh, damn you," Hermione spat at Snape the first chance she got, as he was pushing her around the ballroom to a waltz.

"Your one chance to be in Draco's arms," he laughed mockingly, "and I cheated you out of it, is that what you're thinking? Well, honey, no man wants what's openly on offer. The harder it is to come by, the more he wants it."

Her face closed up and she dropped her gaze, fixing it involuntarily on Draco and Astoria as they waltzed past. Astoria, in her blue- green gown, with her dark coloring was strikingly beautiful. It wasn't hard to see why Draco was so attracted to her. Even with her new trappings, Hermione felt inferior to her.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" she asked Snape. "And not the cold, like I assumed."

"Appearances can be deceiving," he reminded her. "Don't forget that she is a consummate slytherin." His eyes glittered down at her.

"I know what I'm doing, even if you don't," he said, whirling her around. His arm suddenly drew her tight against him, and she started at the close contact with his long, powerful legs. The involuntary little gasp was something she couldn't help. The feel of him was like a brand, and she tried to draw back. His arm only tightened until her breasts were crushed softly against his jacket.

"Will you relax?" he growled. "Draco's glaring in this direction; I'd like to give him something to think about."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and let him fold her closer. The feel of his big, hard body at close quarters was doing strange things to her equilibrium. She felt light-headed, shaky. She must be tired, she told herself.

"That's it," he murmured over her head, "just let go, let your body rest against mine. Dancing is like making love, you have to let the man lead." She flushed to the roots of her hair and stiffened, until the caressing movements of his hand made her give in again.

"You haven't danced much, have you?" he asked quietly. "You flinch every time your thighs brush mine, as if even this kind of intimacy is new to you."

Her fingers clutched at his lapels, and they felt like ice, numb with nervousness. She didn't dare look up. It was bad enough that his scent was invading her senses, that the warm spicy maleness of him was wrapping around her and sapping her strength. She couldn't risk meeting his eyes at point-blank range. He frightened her too much.

"Don't stiffen up," he whispered, and his fingers curled into hers seductively. "Let go. Let me feel you."

He was drowning her in new sensations. She knew what he was doing, he was trying to seduce her so that Draco would think there was something between them. But her body was being tricked into responding to his, and her mind couldn't protect it anymore. Her thighs, when they met his, trembled wildly, and she caught her breath when his hand slid down low on her back to bring her hips completely against his.

"Oh, no, don't!" she whispered shakenly, tugging against his hand. His head bent so that his breath was on her ear, and he nipped the lobe with his teeth. His own breath was strangely harsh, quick.

"Don't you know what I'm doing?" he asked. "Yes," she agreed in a stranger's voice.

"But..." "Don't read anything personal into it," he murmured gruffly.

"We're putting on a show, that's all. The way she was reacting to him was dangerous, but she couldn't help it. Her senses were screaming for something she'd never experienced, wanting a closer contact than this, wanting something ... more.

"Sna…Severus?" she whispered shakily. His breath seemed to catch at the unfamiliar sound of his name on her lips.

"What?"

"Please... don't hold me like this," she pleaded. He drew in a slow, deep breath and loosened his tight hold.

"Why?" he asked. She couldn't tell him that. She didn't know herself. But she sighed with relief when he let her move slightly away. Something had been happening to him, too, a rigidity that was unmistakable.

"Isn't the music lovely?" she asked nervously. His fingers moved caressingly on hers.

"A man's body can play tricks on him," he whispered at her ear. "It doesn't necessarily take the feel of a woman against him to trigger it, either." She flushed wildly and wondered if she could pull loose and run without attracting too much attention.

"It wasn't that," she choked.

"Wasn't it?" He drew back and looked down into her stunned eyes. "If you could see your face," he murmured with a strange smile.

"Did it shock you?" His fingers contracted violently around hers for an instant, and she thought she felt his cheek brush softly against her hair. She swallowed down her nervousness and managed a shaky laugh.

"It was unexpected. Could we change the subject please?"

To her surprise, he complied with her request and started speaking quietly of his travels in Africa. He had gone spent months there and had been able to do a lot of research about the contrast between the potions native to continent versus the British potions he was familiar with. Hermione was easily captivated with what he was saying.

"I wonder at this wisdom of talking about this," he said after she had fired 3-4 questions at him in rapid succession. "I can almost imagine you raising her hand and waving it around at any minute."

"Haha," she said lightly. "Harry and Ron know better than to start a subject like this – if it helps I promise to not be at all interested if you start talking about Quidditch!" She said, throwing him a quick wink.

His eyebrows went up at her relaxed manner.

"Flirting with me, Miss Granger?" he asked in an odd tone.

It felt like she had been dowsed with icy water. She'd forgotten for an instant that he was the enemy. Letting herself treat him with the same relaxed affection she usually reserved for Harry and Ron. She turned her eyes to Draco, and a pang of regret went through her as she saw him bend his blond head to listen to Astoria's animated chatter. The sadness showed in her face and Snape reacted to it violently, his arm crushing her against him for an instant.

"Stop it," he growled. "Must you wear your heart on your sleeve?"

"It's not working," she muttered miserably, staring at his shirt front, at the quick rise and fall of it.

"He wouldn't notice me if I danced a flamenco nude."

"Give it time, honey," he said. "You can't expect everything at once."

"So they say." She was glad when the music ended.

Dancing with Severus was disturbing, and she was relieved to break contact with his hard body. As it turned out, she didn't manage even one dance with Draco, although the hope of it kept her beaming all evening. But at eleven thirty, when Snape gestured for her to join him, she was forced to give up. Apparently, what Snape had said to him at the beginning of the ball had kept Draco from even asking her to dance. Head down, she went to the door, her evening bag clutched in her hand, and let Snape lead her out into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Snape seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts and hardly said a word as they exited the ministry hall. In what was becoming routine, Hermione walked into his arms so he could apparate them to his cottage. Hermione stiffly laid her purse and wrap on the coffee table when they arrived. She was feeling odd and unfamiliar sensations and disliking them and him acutely. Why hadn't he let her dance with Draco just once? It wouldn't have mattered so much, and she would have lived on it all her life. Her eyes closed on a wave of pain. Draco was so obviously wrapped up in Astoria. How did plain Hermione go about fighting that kind of beauty and sophistication? Oh, she'd drawn his eye, thanks to Snape's coaching. She liked her new look but she knew deep down that all those pureblood manners and society rules weren't who she really was. It took more than physical attraction to make a relationship work. She wanted more than that from Draco. So much more!

She tossed her head, and suddenly she missed the former length of her hair. Her hand went to it, rumpling the waves.

"I miss my hair," she murmured, wandering idly around his living room.

"Well, I don't," he growled, and lit another cigarette. He was setting new records tonight, he'd smoked so many. He glanced at her head.

"At least it doesn't look like barbed wire now."

"Do, please, say what you think," she said with biting sarcasm, glaring up at the hard features of his face. Her wide, bright eyes searched his in the silence.

"I always do," he returned curtly. He went to the bar and poured himself a firewhiskey, a big one, and took a long sip before he glanced her way.

"What would you like?" She pointed to the bottle of brandy and he silently poured out a snifter. All of a sudden she felt a wave of frustration and anger towards him. He always seemed to make things so hard.

"You are so smug," She said angrily.

"Rearranging people's lives for them, deciding whom they should marry," she continued, her face livid with anger and wounded pride and disappointment.

"You remind me of Dumbledore at his worst. Don't you have any regrets, manipulating people's lives after the way yours was controlled by both Dumbledore and Voldemort?" She wasn't quite sure why she had lashed out but she suspected it had been coming on for a while and her emotions felt particularly raw tonight after the ministry event.

He went rigid. Absolutely rigid, and it was as well that she couldn't see the dangerous glitter in his eyes. It probably wouldn't have stopped her, anyway.

"It's all right for you to pull my appearance to pieces and order Draco's life for him, but nobody discusses your life, do they?.. oh!"

The sheer fury of his sudden movement cut her off in mid-sentence. She felt his hands grasping, hurting, as he slammed her down onto the sofa and pinned her there with the impact of his warm body.

"Damn you," he growled as he took her mouth, hurting her, grinding his lips into hers.

"Damn you to hell..."

She could hardly breathe for the weight of him, his hands were inhumanly strong as they pinned her wrists into the cushions above her head, his chest hurt as it ground down against her soft breasts. Tears were stinging her eyes as his mouth was crushed against hers, twisting angrily, hurting and meaning to hurt, as if he were taking out his frustration on her defenseless body. He was so strong and she knew that she couldn't stop him, but she still felt safe. For some reasons she suspected he wouldn't truly hurt her. She stiffened, closing her eyes against the fleeting glimpse of his furious scowl, the dark passion in his face. She moaned piteously against his rough mouth, breathing in its smoky warmth as she tried to get enough air to breathe. The sound seemed to get through to him, along with the tears he could taste on her face. He lifted his dark head, breathing roughly and much too fast, and looked into her frightened eyes. His mouth made a straight line when he saw her pale face, her swollen lips, her wet eyes.

"That time in my life was the hardest I've ever known." he breathed unsteadily, "I lost more than you can ever understand during both Voldemort wars."

She felt her eyes burn with new tears. She ached for him, for the hurt she read in his steady gaze, for the pain he must have suffered. Her body relaxed all at once. She searched his face.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, and all the anger and fear and pain went out of her with the words.

"I'm so very sorry, Severus."

His face contorted.

" I hurt you," he murmured, as if he was only just realizing it. Her tongue touched the place his teeth had inadvertently damaged.

"It's all right," she whispered. "I deserved that, and you know it. I never dreamed I could hurt anyone deliberately..." His eyes dropped to the swollen lip.

"We're even, then," he said quietly. "Because I've never been that rough with a woman in my life."

Her breath was still coming far too quickly, and she was becoming slowly aware of new sensations in her body. Her breasts were tautening, swelling, and the dress had slid away until one of them was all but bare to the sudden interest in his dark eyes. She felt her body tremble suddenly, knowing that he could feel it, too, couldn't help but feel it. His eyes slid back up to search hers before they fell to her soft, trembling mouth. His head bent again, wordlessly, and his mouth brushed softly against hers. His tongue drew a slow pattern over her swollen lower lip, healing, tantalizing, his breath smoky and faintly unsteady. He stretched her, his hands tugging gently at hers to draw her body to its full length even as he covered it fully with his own. She felt his hips pressing firmly over hers, and the same thing that had happened to him while they danced was happening again. She stiffened under him, and his lips poised just above hers.

"No, don't do that," he said softly, his voice almost unrecognizable, because it was tender, reminding her of velvet.

"I won't hurt you." His hands, where they held hers, became slowly caressing. His mouth brushed down over hers in a tingling parody of a kiss.

"Lie still," he breathed against her lips.

The very calmness of his tone eased the tension out of her. She didn't understand why she wasn't fighting, or demanding to be let loose. The feel of his body was intoxicating, all warm muscle and strength. He was bigger than she'd realized, her arms would barely have reached around that broad chest. She shifted involuntarily, and he eased his hips to one side, so that only his chest was pinning her to the soft cushions. Her eyes looked straight up into his, curious and searching. He returned the frank stare, without blinking.

"You're very soft," he breathed. Her lips parted.

"You're not, you're hard and…strong," she managed. She studied the broad, quiet face poised over her own, fascinated by its hard lines. It was as if she'd never really looked at him.

"What are you staring at so hard?" he murmured.

"Your nose," she confessed. "It's… hard to miss," and she smiled faintly.

"Its been broken a couple of times which doesn't help with its overall appearance."

He said wryly. She wanted to touch that formidable nose, his mouth.

"Would you let go of my hands?" she asked. He released them, to slide his own hands under her back, where the dress left it bare. Her fingers moved up to his face, hesitating.

"It's all right," he said softly. "I don't mind."

Her fingers ran over his nose, where the break had been, and over his cheeks. He was clean-shaven, but there was already a trace of stubble. There were faint lines at the corners of his eyes, and he had traces of silver tangling in the hair at his temples. For the ministry event he had pulled it back at the nape of his neck and she tugged it out so she could run her fingers through. It felt soft, not nearly as oily as she would have expected. He bent, nuzzling her nose with his, so close now that her eyes could hardly see him.

"Your eyes have gold flecks in them," he murmured.

"Yours don't," she whispered back, framing his face with her hands to hold it away.

"They're so dark, I can't see the pupils." Her voice was breathless. His eyes narrowed.

"Are you afraid of me?" Her lips parted.

"No," she said, and her own reply shocked her.

But she wasn't afraid of him. Not even apprehensive. His finger touched her lips and his eyes fell to it.

"That's interesting," he said, "because I think I should be afraid of you." he murmured, with a wicked smile.

He propped himself over her so that his breath was warm on her lips. He looked at her for a long moment.

"I want you."

Before she could find an answer to that, his mouth was on hers. She stiffened for an instant at the intimacy. It was so different than the hard kiss when he was angry. His lips were patient and very gentle. She barely felt them. But as the pressure began to deepen and the pleasant brushing turned to hunger, her eyes opened and looked up. His own eyes were closed, his brows drawn together in something like pain. His lashes were thick as brushes, and dark as night where they lay on his cheek. She closed her own eyes again, strangely touched. One arm slid under her, and she felt his fingers just at the outer edge of her breast, lightly brushing. Not intimate, but oddly arousing, causing sensations she'd never felt. His mouth lifted for an instant.

"How sore is that lip?" he asked in a deep whisper. Her eyes lazily came open.

"What?" she murmured, drunk on pleasure. He laughed softly.

"Never mind," he breathed as his own mouth opened and fitted itself to hers exactly. She caught her breath as she felt his tongue exploring her inner lip, darting into her mouth, and she gasped at the sensual feel of it. Her fingers bit into his arms and trembled. He raised his head, scowling.

"I'm beginning to realize that you haven't done this too much," he said.

She felt her back stiffen, and she looked up at him.

"I've done this before, I'm not a virgin." She said. His eyes searched hers quietly.

"I'm not disparaging you, Hermione," His voice said her name like a caress.

"I like it, I like knowing that I'm not the latest in a long line of lovers… that was common of most women in my experience."He said, quietly.

"I've only really had one serious relationship and that was right after the war with Ron." She admitted.

"I've never been very good at this sort of thing. Most men are intimidated by my brains or just the fact that I know Harry and am a 'war hero'. Ron and I sort of fell in with each other, I don't know how to flirt or how to show I'm interested or ask someone to go out with me, without stumbling all over my words… I just start to babble."

"I don't think I have ever heard you babble… You know most women find me intimidating – being a former spy and war hero myself."

"I was too busy noticing your scowl and hair and nose... oh, no fair!" she gasped when he dug her in the ribs.

He chuckled down at her.

"What a sharp little tongue." He moved down, and something new and exciting glittered in his dark eyes as they studied her mouth.

"I think I know what to do about that." he whispered. Even as he spoke, he touched his mouth to hers, and smiled as it opened and she kissed him with abandon. His breath came quick and rough, and his free hand moved to her throat.

"Again," he whispered against her lips. "Don't stop."

She lifted her arms around his neck and gave in to him, sharing a kiss that made her toes curl with pure pleasure as her tongue met his and fenced with it. Seconds later, she felt his hand easing down to brush lightly at the soft curve of her breast. The other hand was under her arm, lightly teasing, and between the two of them, she felt her body go taut with something strained and threatening. She caught her breath and he lifted his dark head to watch her. I should stop you, she told herself as she drowned in those dark eyes and reveled in the tantalizing seduction of his hands as they played around the edges of her breast. Involuntarily her body arched and twisted to invite his hands inside the thin dress.

"I could get lost in your eyes – golden and shining. Lift up for me."

"Please," she whispered, shaken.

"Not yet," he replied, his voice, his eyes, tender, his hands tormenting, until what she felt bordered on anguish.

"Not until you want it more than breath."

"Do you want me... to beg?" she moaned.

"No," he whispered. "I want you to need it. I want you to need me. I want to make it the sweetest pleasure you've ever known."

She arched again, dragging at breath, staring straight into his dark eyes the whole time while her body caught fire and burned. His hand slowly moved, moving inside the bodice to cup her, to press against taut, swelling flesh. She trembled in his embrace, feeling him turn so that she was lying beside him, against him, without the enforced intimacy of his body. She felt tears on her face, she was so overwhelmed by the feel of him and what he could do to her with a simple touch. What would it be like if he did more than just touch her?

"I'm sorry," she whispered, shaken, "I don't know what's the matter with me, your touch feels really good."

She said, somewhat inanely. His hand smoothed her hair.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," he murmured.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Hermione." He brushed a finger across her lower lip.

"I know that," she whispered into his shoulder. "I don't know why I said those horrible things to you_"

"Probably for the same reason I've been saying them to you, but this isn't the time or the place to hash it out."

He sighed and stretched lazily, pulling back from her.

"Feel better?"

"That's a leading question," she replied, sitting up. She glanced down at him and blushed. He chuckled at the expression on her face.

"What a revealing color. Scarlet, isn't it?" She made a harsh sound and scrambled over his long legs to get to her feet. She grabbed up the brandy snifter and drained it, hardly aware of the taste.

"Hermione..." he began. She put the snifter down.

"Uh, Draco and Astoria should be here soon, shouldn't they?" she asked, suddenly nervous and uncertain.

He got up, too, and moved in front of her to take her gently but firmly by the shoulders. He tilted her face up to his searching eyes.

"I'll never hurt you again," he said quietly. "That's a promise. Don't start getting self conscious with me because I lost my head for a minute."

"I'm self-conscious because I lost mine," she confessed.

Her eyes searched his.

"Were you pretending that I was her?" she asked, nodding toward the small framed photo. He scowled darkly.

"I don't play that kind of game," he replied coldly.

"I loved her in my way but that was a long time ago. Does that answer your question?"

He released her all at once and moved away to light a cigarette. She stared at his broad back, remembering how the warm muscles had felt against her hands. It mattered, that he hadn't pretended she was Lily Potter while he was kissing her. She didn't understand why, but it mattered very much.

"I'm sorry," she said helplessly.

"I seem to make a habit of sticking my foot in my mouth lately. I just… I saw the memories and I know how devoted you were."

He turned, his eyes holding hers.

"Trust me when I tell you that I received the closure I needed and am ready to move on with my life now…Don't you know why we strike sparks off each other?" Her tongue touched the small bruise on her lower lip, and he followed the movement with his eyes.

"Yes," she admitted, feeling raw. "I understand why." He took a long drag on the cigarette, but he didn't look away.

"In that case, you'll also understand if I tell you that we're going to have to tone it down and start getting along with each other. Draco's the object of the chase, not me." She blushed red.

"I hadn't forgotten," she replied. His eyes went up and down her body, lingering on her bodice, and she knew that he was remembering, as she was, the feel of skin against skin. He laughed mirthlessly as he lifted the cigarette to his chiseled mouth.

His head jerked as the sound of the doorbell suddenly exploded into the strained silence.

"Just in time." He went to open the door, leaving Hermione to stare blankly after him. It wasn't until Draco and Astoria walked in the door that Hermione realized how she must look. Draco was close enough that she could make out his expression, and there was open curiosity in it as he added her ruffled hair and swollen lips to Severus's equally ruffled hair and wrinkled shirt.

"Had you forgotten you invited us?" Draco asked Severus , and there was a note in his voice that Hermione had never heard him use with the older man.

"Not at all," Severus said smoothly. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Firewhiskey, straight, for me," Draco said coolly."Astoria, what would you like?"

"I prefer cognac, if you have it," the other woman replied, studying Draco with eyes that suddenly went from affectionate to angry.

"Hermione?" Snape asked, barely glancing her way as he went to the bar.

"Another brandy, please," she murmured, handing him her snifter.

"Well, how did you like the ball, Hermione?" Draco asked, moving close to study her small, wounded face.

"It was very nice," she managed. "I also enjoyed it," Astoria said, moving to Draco's side to grasp his arm possessively. She hugged him close, her eyes warning Hermione off.

"What happened to your lip?" Draco asked curtly, glancing toward Severus.

"None of your damned business," Severus said in a dangerously soft tone as he handed the drinks around.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he grasped the glass in one hand.

"That could change very easily," he replied. Severus lifted his own glass in a mock toast.

"Salud" he said sarcastically.

Deliberately not rising to Draco's bait with the previous comment Draco finished his drink and Astoria sipped at hers, while Snape sidetracked his godson into a discussion about some of the latest changes happening in the ministry bureaucracy. But the tension was still there fifteen minutes later, when Draco suddenly announced that he and Astoria had to leave. The other woman had said hardly two words to Hermione, her whole posture defensive and jealous. Hermione disliked her possessive attitude, but wasn't as upset by it as she would have expected. And that was puzzling, too. She felt confused. She escaped to the powder room to get away from the emotional undercurrents, and when she came back, the other couple were gone. Severus stood quietly in the center of the living room, turning as Hermione joined him.

"You'll be delighted to hear that Draco was prepared to commit mayhem on your behalf," he said pleasantly, raising his glass. She blinked.

"Why?" He moved close and touched her lower lip with his forefinger.

"Because of that," he said. "He thinks I was manhandling you."

"With reason, I'm afraid," she reminded him. "Did you tell him why... ?"

"And spoil his disgusting suspicions? I did not."

He drained the glass and set it down on the bar.

"I'd sleep with my doors locked, if I were you. Astoria's sweet disposition went into eclipse."

'I noticed that," she said with a faint smile.

"Draco was really worried?" she persisted, brightening.

"He was worried," he said, his tone harsh. "I'd better get you home. It's late."

He said as he drew her into his arms. Seconds later they were back in her flat. Her eyes darted to his grim face, as she tried to reconcile the hostile, taciturn man she worked with and the ardent, expert lover who could have carried her unprotesting to his bed less than an hour before. She could still taste him on her lips, feel the tender brush of his fingers on her bare skin. The sensations memory aroused shocked her. She hardly recognized the passionate woman who'd begged for his hands on her body.

All at once, she wondered how it would have been with Draco and was surprised to find that she couldn't imagine being touched that way by the man she was supposedly in love with. They stood apart not quiet looking at each other.

"Well, Good night," she said.

"Good? Not very, Cinderella." he replied shortly. Scowling at her. "You lost Prince Charming somewhere along the way."

"And ended up with the beast," she shot back.

He stared down at her, and she caught a glimpse of aching loneliness in his hard face before he quickly erased it.

"Story of my life," he murmured half-humorously. "Good night, Cinders." He turned and apparated away.

Hermione sighed and turned back to her lonely apartment. She made herself a cup of hot cocoa and paced the living room while she drank it. What was the matter with her, for heaven's sake? Why should she feel so miserable about calling him a beast? He was a beast! A beast. She sighed. Sure, a beast who'd bent over backwards to help her improve her appearance, to act slinky and seductive and sophisticated so that she could attract Draco. And tonight she'd attracted Draco, and that didn't matter nearly so much as the fact that she'd deliberately gone out of her way to hurt Severus Snape. That crack about his time in the war had been horrible; she knew he was sensitive about that. No wonder he couldn't bear to talk about it, knowing what he had gone through. She moved to the fireplace and stared angrily down at it. He was probably asleep already, this was insane! But all the same, her fingers searched through the small pot of powder on her mantel. She took a deep breath and quickly threw some in.

"Hello?" came a familiar, gruff voice through the flames, before his face appeared.

She opened her mouth and tried to speak, failed, and cleared her throat.

"Severus?" she murmured. He looked at her, his eyes surprised

"Hermione?" he asked softly.

"I don't think you're a beast at all," she said with equal softness and quickly cut the floo call. She sat on her knees in front of the fireplace for a long moment before she put down her mug of cocoa, turned out the lights and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday promised to be an ordeal. Hermione came home from brunch with her parents in no particular hurry, with nothing more to look forward to than her own company. She wandered down the street slowly with no particular purpose. She thought about how she had received her usual standing invitation to dine with the Weasleys, she may take them up on it tonight as she had nothing else to look forward to. She smiled when she thought about Mrs. Weasley's cooking – it was always a comfort. It really wasn't as lonely an existence as she'd once thought it might be when she first left Hogwarts after she had finally completed her seventh year.

She dragged her feet, drinking in the sweet spring air, watching buds just beginning to pop out on the tall oak and maple trees, walking past a small park near her apartment. With a final wistful sigh at the sight of a couple holding hands and sitting on a concrete bench along the street, she went into her apartment building. At least she felt good today, in her new lavender patterned dress, with its full skirt and neatly ruffled little neckline and puffy sleeves. She felt young and womanly all at once, it was a nice feeling – one she wasn't too familiar with, she realized. She slowly walked up the stairs to her flat – sometimes it felt good to just walk places and do things 'the muggle way' rather than always apparate everywhere.

She grinned. She felt a surge of something…confidence, perhaps, it made a difference knowing that she looked good. Maybe that accounted for this buoyant feeling. When she got to her apartment, she'd clean out her closet and get rid of those dowdy old clothes she'd been wearing for the past two years. That ought to keep her occupied. She walked into the doorway of her floor and then she stopped so suddenly that she almost fell forward, and her heart jumped into her throat. Severus was leaning back against the wall, brooding, his eyes staring straight ahead at her door. One hand was in the pocket of his black slacks, his hair was rumpled...and it suddenly occurred to Hermione that she was falling in love with him. The discovery froze her where she stood. That notion had to go, and quickly, she told her heart. No mutinies around here, not when she was about to catch Draco's eye and live happily ever after. Cinderella didn't fall in love with the fairy godfather, it wasn't allowed. She couldn't be in love with Severus Snape of all people! As if he sensed her uneasy scrutiny, Snape's head turned and he stared at her. He was a good three doors away from where she was standing, but he might have been beside her. Her heart ran wild. He straightened up as she forced her legs to carry her to him, and he gave her that little half smile she was becoming so familiar with. And all at once, the sun came out and everything burst into glorious bloom.

"Hi," he murmured, giving her the once over.

"Hi," she replied, sounding breathless.

"I thought you might be at loose ends. I'm going out to Hogwarts for Tea with Minerva. I thought you might like to come with me. Draco is going on some business for his father so he and Astoria are going to be there," he added with a careless smile.

Something froze in blossom, but she erased the coldness from her eyes and smiled.

"I'd like that very much. Should I change?"

"That's up to you. Personally," he murmured, studying her closely, "I like you this way."

"I might need a sweater," she said, tapping her wand on her door to unlock it. "I won't be a minute. Want to come in?" He shook his head, disappointing her.

"I'll wait out here. I don't expect it's going to take that long, is it?"

"No, of course not," she said quickly, and rushed in to get her sweater. She hurried inside, tugged a white sweater from her closet, dashed on a little perfume, and hurried back to him.

"Does Draco know we're coming?" she asked as they walked towards the school, having apparated a few yards from the gate.

"Yes, he knows we're coming," he murmured, glancing toward her.

"So does Astoria, worse luck. I hope you're up to it, pet; you'll need your wits around that lady."

Why did the sound of that casual endearment on his lips make her heart run double-time? She bit her lip.

"What would you have done if I hadn't been home?" she asked. "Checked St. Mungo's," he murmured, tongue-in-cheek.

"Thanks so much, you do wonders for my self-esteem," she grumbled, and her lips pouted. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Broke the truce, did I? All right, I'll reform. You look lovely, Miss Granger, and if you weren't hot and bothered by my godson, I think I'd pull you into the quidditch pitch and kiss you until you couldn't think straight." She found it extremely hard to breathe after that rash admission.

"Would you?" she asked in a high-pitched tone.

"Yes," he said shortly,

"I would. And you'd let me."

Her eyes darted to the side to escape his. She didn't say anything because she couldn't.

"Why did you floo me last night?" he asked harshly.

"Because I felt ashamed of myself," she ground out. "I always seem to say the wrong thing to you, at the wrong time. You've gone out of your way to help me, and I've done nothing but fight you." He flicked away the cigarette he'd been smoking.

"I've made you fight me," he said after a minute. "I put your back up the day I walked into the office, and I've done my damnedest to keep it that way."

The confession startled her. She stopped walking and stared at him.

"Why?" He met her gaze levelly as he stopped.

"You know why," he said coldly. Her face flamed as he said the words, and she couldn't have looked away from him to save her life. It was the most curious sensation, like being shocked. A jolt of electricity seemed to have surged from his vibrant body to hers.

"Hermione," he growled.

All at once he reached out, catching her by the back of the head, and pulled her mouth under his. "Come here, damn it," he muttered. The kiss was a wild sharing of mouths and tongues that blazed up like a forest fire in the sudden stillness. His hand moved to catch her around the waist and her as close as he could get her. Her breasts were crushed against his chest, and his mouth hurt, a sweet, aching hurt that she wanted more than air. He drew away a minute later, his breath shuddering against her lips. His eyes were glazed with desire, as she knew her own must be, because she wanted him suddenly, shockingly. His nostrils flared as he searched her face.

"I want you," he said curtly, putting it into words.

"I know," she whispered, her voice breathless and soft. His hands contracted around her for an instant before he eased her back and took a deep breath. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and touched his wand to its end, lighting it.

"May I... have one, too?" He handed her another one, with a curious glance.

"Do you smoke?"

"No," she confessed. "I just need something."

"Am I that potent?" he murmured with a forced laugh.

"Don't joke about it, please," she murmured as she lit his cigarette and handed it to him, turning back to light her own.

"I have to," he said. "Physical attraction is a damned poor basis for a relationship. I don't want involvement."

She was tempted to deny what she was feeling, but she couldn't. Having it out in the open was the best way to cope with it, after all.

"I don't think you are the type for a quick affair, and thats all I would offer" he added curtly, his eyes pinning hers for an instant. "There's no way I'm going to someone like you into my bed just to satisfy a temporary hunger." She dropped her eyes to the heavy rise and fall of his chest. She wanted to argue with him. She had no problem with a casual affair, but he was right. Her feelings ran too deep for him. From him she wanted more.

Her eyes turned away from him. His sensuous masculinity was overwhelming.

"Thank you for that, I think," she said quietly. She took a careful draw from the cigarette and blew out a cloud of smoke without inhaling.

"I feel very vulnerable with you. I didn't expect it to be like that_" She said, knowing that if they did make love together, she would never be able to let him go.

"Neither did I," he said.

"I've had affairs since the war, but you were a new experience for me. I can't remember a woman ever crying when I touched her." She stared up at the castle, the cigarette hanging forgotten between her fingers.

"You're touch is… I don't know – I felt it intensely," she murmured.

"My God, it was sweet," he said half under his breath, glancing toward her.

"Something I'll remember all my life."

Her eyes lifted to his and moved quickly away.

"So will I," she confessed. He drew in a slow breath and stared straight ahead.

"I'm so damned noble," he muttered. "All I need is a white horse and a halo." She managed a smile.

"I want to say yes to you," she said hesitantly. "I want to tell you that an affair is exactly what I am looking for…But I just don't want temporary things anymore. I want a home, maybe children, a life that I didn't dare think of during the war ..." She glanced at him apprehensively.

"Don't pull your punches," he said quietly, meeting her apologetic gaze.

"The war was something we all experienced and it shaped our lives. It was hard on me, It still hurts, but not as much, and I'm not that sensitive about chance remarks. Except," he added with a rueful smile, "deliberately cutting ones. As you found out."

"I really am so sorry about that – I know you did so much for our side."

He flicked the cigarette away. "Give me your hand."

Without thinking, she laid her free one in that warm, callused grasp, and felt his long fingers close snugly around hers. Tingles of pleasure worked their way through her body, and involuntarily, she increased the pressure.

"I'll tell you all about it one day," he said quietly. " I'll be perfectly honest and tell about my part of that terrible time. Ill talk about Dumbledore and Ill even talk about my time with Lily. We'll get together one New Year's Eve and share a bottle of whiskey and cry on each other's shoulders. "

"I can just picture that," she murmured drily. "You, crying on my shoulder."

"I did my share of crying. I'm not ashamed of it. I lost the only woman I had ever loved and was working for two very demanding and tough masters – I was constantly being pulled in two different directions. Recently I think I've learned to live with things. I'm still alive despite all that happened. That's been the hardest truth to come to terms with... something I never expected ''

They were standing near the gates, facing each other and holding hands. They were quite close and Hermione found his proximity comforting.

"We can't be lovers," he said quietly, as if sensing her thoughts.

"No," she agreed in a whisper. His fingers contracted.

"Then perhaps we can be friends, Hermione."

She smiled, feeling a sudden urge to burst into tears, because she knew now that she wanted more than that lukewarm arrangement. To be his friend was all at once so appealing and not quite enough. But if it was all that was available, it would have to do. After all, she may be attracted to Snape but loved Draco... didn't she?

"Friends is good," she said. "It would be nice to have a friend like you if Draco and I do get together." His face hardened, darkened. He let her hand go.

"That reminds me, we'd better come up with some plans for next weekend."

"Why?"

"Because Astoria's going to be away for the next two weeks, and the Malfoy's are having an anniversary party. You can come with me and I don't want Draco having it too easy.''

He glanced at her with a cool smile. "He likes competing with me, you see. Anything I want, he wants."

"Why did he invite you to join the department?" she asked.

"He's very competitive. I think he felt like it was a triumph to technically be in charge of the work I was doing. In truth, I think he knows that I've helped him out by joining. The department needed a potions master on staff."

She nodded, understanding what he was saying "Draco has always been more talented as charms and I know I'm good at arithmancy, but potions was never my strong suit. I could never do more than follow instructions." She admitted.

He smirked. "I know, I remember from Hogwarts. It used to amuse and frustrate me when you would simply quote the text book."

"Will you stay on at the department, do you think?" She asked.

"I think I will. You know I don't have to work but I think I would go crazy if I didn't. I actually have enjoyed the freedom we are given and I don't mind the testing and the patents work either. It's creative and different each day. A long cry from teaching." He said wryly.

"Come on," He said. Turning towards the gates and grasping her hand. "Let's go up." He tapped the gate with his wand and it opened.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked finally, as they made the last leg of the walk up to the castle. "How you'd look dressed as the fairy from the Disney Cinderella," she murmured wickedly. He glared at her.

"I was raised by a muggle father so I know exactly what you are referring to, Miss Granger." He said in a mock growl.

She sighed, unable to take her eyes from him. He had that half smile on his face she had grown to love seeing,

"For a fairly ugly man, you're not bad." He raised one eyebrow.

"For a bushy know-it-all, you're not bad yourself."

They both shared a smile.

"Does that mean you're ready to take back your apology for calling me a beast?"

"No," she told him. "If you remember, that particular beast changed into a handsome prince."

"He didn't have a big nose and greasy hair," he reminded her.

"Stop making fun of my friend," she chided gently.

He smiled at that, and reached out to ruffle her hair as they came to the Hogwarts entrance.

"There is no place on earth like Hogwarts," she remarked.

"Now that I don't work here, I can understand that sentiment," he said. "When I was eleven it was salvation for me."

They walked inside and he pulled her against him and walked her into the hall with his big arm around her shoulders.

"For appearances," he reminded her with a grin. "You're not supposed to enjoy it." Her own arm snaked around his waist.

"Heaven forbid that I should enjoy it," she said demurely, flirting with her eyes.

"Watch yourself," he muttered, pinching her arm and making her jump.

"I never did get a chance as a student to make love to a woman in the astronomy tower _"

"I'll behave," she promised him, "with utmost decorum. I won't even try to rip open your shirt."

"You'd better not," he warned as they reached the stone gargoyle. "Because I might be tempted to rip that pretty dress right off of you" he added outrageously.

Before she had time to gasp, blush, or snap at him, he turned to the Gargoyle.

" _Quoth the Raven_ " He said to it and it jumped aside, allowing them into the stairway.

"Hello, you two," Minerva said, opening the door before they could knock. She pulled Hermione into an enthusiastic hug and patted Snape on the shoulder.

"My dear!" she said as she really looked at Hermione. "You look wonderful – what have you done to yourself?"

"I've been busy, "Hermione said, as she hugged her back. "How are you? You look good yourself."

Minerva ushered them into her office.

"Would you like some tea? Draco and Astoria are already here- they decided to take a walk around the lake. "

"Perhaps we will head down that way and bring them back." Severus said. "Then we can all have tea together."

"That sounds agreeable, Severus. That will give me a chance to finish up the last of my correspondence." Minerva said, gesturing to her overflowing desk. "

"The headmistress's work is never done…" He said with a raised eyebrow.

Minerva looked at both of them quietly for a minute. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing, nothing, we are work colleagues and we arrived together, that's all." Said Snape, his face carefully blank.

"There something in the air." Minerva said suspiciously.

Hermione carefully averted her eyes, looking at the floor and tried her best to look nonchalant.

"Spring," Snape told her, flatly.

"Hmmm, we will see," she added, waving them off.

"Go along, I really must get this done, I'll see you back here in a little bit."

As they started to make their way towards the lake they heard some loud barking.

"Fang!" Hermione said with pleasure, thinking of Fangs owner. She hadn't seen Hagrid in a long time.

"He is galloping towards us, no doubt covered in mud and Gods know what else." Snape murmered curtly.

"If he gets one speck of mud on that dress, Ill turn him into potions ingredients. It suits you."

She beamed. "Thank you, fairy godfather," she murmured.

"Stop that. Uh-oh, watch out!"

The warning almost came too late. Fang came flying up, his fur as muddy as a rain-swollen river. He headed straight for Hermione. She grasped her wand but couldn't seem to think of what to do next when Severus swooped and lifted her like a child in his arms. "Down, Fang," he said in his Professor voice, and the dog immediately sat down and whined at him, looking so impish he might have been a furry human.

"You do that very well," Hermione remarked, reveling in the pleasure of being held so close to him, in the sheer male strength of the big body supporting hers.

"I could never get Fang to obey me."

"I practiced on unruly students for far too long" he informed her. His eyes searched hers.

"You're very strong," she murmured, letting her hands rest around his shoulders. Her voice sounded girlish, and she flushed at the inane remark.

"Sorry," she added demurely, "I didn't mean to sound star-struck."

"You are small and easy to lift." He said, flashing that half smile.

He swung her around, laughing at the way she clung to him, her face flushed and radiant, her eyes laughing back. He buried his face in her soft hair and deliberately crushed her close.

"You smell delicious, woman," he growled in her ear. "I'd like to take several bites of you."

"You'd poison yourself," she assured him.

"That's not likely, or I'd have died last night." He lifted his head and looked into her wide, misty eyes.

"Why did you cry while I was touching you?" he whispered. Shudders of wild pleasure rippled through her at his wording, and her lips parted on a trembling breath.

"Because it was so beautiful," she managed unsteadily. "I've been with others, but nobody has ever had that effect on me before."

His eyes dropped to her parted lips.

"We'd burn each other alive if we made love completely," he said, and his deep voice sounded as unsteady as her own.

There was a tremor in the arms that held her. He moved, brushing her lips with his own, creating a shiver of sensation that made her gasp.

"All I have to do is touch you," he said, repeating the motion again and again, until her mouth followed his, pleading for more.

"All I have to do is touch you, and I start aching like a boy of fifteen. I want you, Hermione, I want to lay you down in the grass and open that dress and bare your body to the sun and my eyes and my mouth...!"

Even as he spoke he was pressing her lips apart with his, so that she could feel every warm, smoky curve of his mouth meeting hers exactly. He opened her mouth with a whispering pressure, his tongue teasing, his lips brushing, cherishing in a perfect orgy of foreplay that made her moan and clutch at his broad shoulders. "Kiss me," she ground out, aching for it, for completion, perfection.

"Kiss me, kiss me hard, and don't stop, don't ever stop!" she moaned against his seeking mouth.

She trembled at the sudden rough crush of it, grinding her mouth into his, loving the intimacy of it, the feel of his tongue, the taste. He groaned something she couldn't hear, and his big arm tightened, dragging her breasts against the fabric that separated them from his hard chest.

Only Fang's sudden fierce bark kept the kiss from going much further than its wild beginning. Severus drew back from her mouth with eyes blacker than midnight, his body trembling as he held her. He dragged his eyes away from the sight of her hungry, soft eyes and looked over her body at Hagrid, Draco and Astoria who were approaching.

"We've got company," he said tautly. He set her back on her feet, and drew in a long, shuddering breath.

"We've got to stop this," he reminded her. She searched his face with quick, possessive eyes and wondered at her wild reaction to him.

"Yes," she agreed. He wasn't even trying to look away.

"You trembled," he breathed.

"So did you." He dragged a hand through his hair and glowered down at her.

"I am not taking you to bed," he ground out.

"Wait until you're asked," she flashed back, her eyes sparkling, her face radiant, so that she held his appreciative gaze against his will.

"The point behind teaching you to be seductive was not to teach you how to seduce me," he said shortly. "I am not going to get sexually involved with you."

"So you keep saying," she returned. "Then why don't you stop kissing me and saying outrageously suggestive things to me?"

"Why don't you stop begging to be kissed?" he fired at her.

"Can I help it if God gave you unbelievable talents in lovemaking to compensate for your lack of looks?" she asked.

He scowled. "Hermione..."

"All right, all right," she sighed. "If that's how you appreciate my quite understandable weakness, then just don't expect me to take my dress off for you, so there."

He was fighting a chuckle. He lost. "Damn you, stop flirting with me."

"Me, flirting?" she asked, her eyebrows going straight up in mock innocence.

"I wouldn't dream of it. You men are all alike, flaunting your gorgeous bodies at us poor witches and then getting all insulted when we try to show our appreciation of them."

He was smiling now. "I've created a monster," he observed, glancing toward threesome, who were coming along the path toward them.

"Whatever happened to that shy former student of mine who used to avoid me at all costs?"

"You'll have to ask my fairy godfather," she told him.

"I haven't the foggiest idea where the poor frumpy thing went."

"I called you that, didn't I?" he murmured, watching her with quiet, dark eyes.

"I think I even meant it, at the time." He sighed. "What a transformation."

"I'm glad you appreciate your own handiwork. I hope Draco does," she added, just to spite him, and turned a beaming smile toward his godson.

Astoria was glaring at her, but she pretended not to notice. "Hi, Draco, Severus brought me down for the day."

"How nice," Draco said, and he seemed to mean it. He stepped forward, and bent to brush his mouth over Hermione's cheek. She felt a pleasant tingle, but nothing like the electric charge she felt in Severus's presence. Two years of patient waiting had been rewarded, but too late, it seemed. Now Draco seemed strangely unthreatening. Pleasant, fun to be around, very nice. But not stormy and physically compelling like Severus. She stared at the fairer man and all at once knew why she felt that way. Severus was handing her Draco on a silver platter. And quite suddenly she knew that she didn't want Draco, because she was hopelessly in love with Severus. Severus Snape, who didn't want involvement, who was going to be her friend from now on, because he only desired her. But he didn't had been burned by a childhood love affair he was through with love. The irony of it almost made her cry.

She covered her confusion by turning to the half-giant. "Hagrid!"

"Tis so good to see you, lass!" He replied lifting her into the air and a big hug. "Grawp misses you!" He said, referring to his half brother. She knew Grawp was no longer at Hogwarts but in a location much more giant friendly.

"We are glad that you were free to join us," Astoria said with cold courtesy, clinging to Draco's arm with the tenacity of flypaper.

"We thought we'd come get you two before having some Tea with Minerva."

Severus said, moving close to Hermione. He caught her hand in his and smiled down at her with every part of his face except his eyes.

"Hagrid, you must join us as well so that we can all catch up."

Hagrid thanked them but said he needed to get back to some work he was doing in the gardens. He encouraged them to stay for the evening meal so they could catch up at that time. He clapped Snape on the back, making him fall forward a few steps from the force.

"Professor, it's always good to see you again – we miss you around here." He said with his customary friendliness.

"Thank You, Hagrid."

Astoria was still glaring at Hermione after they said goodbye to Hagrid. She was wearing a set of red silk robes, and against her dark coloring, the combination was devastating. Even in her new finery, Hermione felt dowdy by comparison and envied Astoria her perfect looks and poise.

"I love your robes," she told Astoria. "I wish I could wear red, but I look washed out in it."

Astoria started, as if the compliment were unexpected.

"Oh," she murmured. "Thank you."

"We have just enough time for tea and then we have to leave." Draco said.

"Astoria has to catch a portkey in an hour." He said apologetically, and his eyes kept going back to Hermione and her wispy, sexy dress.

"Going on vacation?" Severus asked politely.

Astoria smiled. "A necessary one," she agreed. "My parents moved to Argentina soon after the war and are very involved in the ministry ambassadors work over there. My father likes to have me to help him in some of his more private meetings."

"The ambassador over in Argentina?" Severus said with some surprise. It was a very prestigious role to work with the foreign representative of the ministry. Argentina had a thriving wizarding community.

"Astoria's family has been very involved over there for some years now," the younger man replied.

"They are very respected by the ministry for their work. Our two countries relationship has improved considerably due to what they have done."

Please, you embarrass me," Astoria said quickly, touching Draco's arm.

"We have all done what we could after the war."

Draco threw an arm around Astoria. "Let's go get that tea Minerva promised us."

Hermione walked quietly at Snape's side, puzzling over Astoria's confession. The woman wasn't a mercenary poverty case. She wondered how that tidbit of information was going to affect Severus's point of view. The Malfoy's would be pleased to enter an alliance with such a family. Not that it mattered to her anymore. She was in enough mental turmoil as it was. They spent an hour in the castle, drinking tea and talking.

Severus was obviously impressed by Astoria's intelligence, and the woman warmed to his interest. She even managed a kind word for Hermione, although she kept darting concerned glances in Draco's direction. The younger man's fascination with Hermione was becoming more obvious by the minute.

Great, Hermione thought miserably, staring down into her tea leaves. She'd spent so much time mooning over Draco, and now he was interested, when it was too late, when her heart had been taken over by a man she had thought she hated, and there was no hope of her ever getting it back whole.

"I like your new look, Hermione," Draco told her while Astoria was saying her good-byes to Minerva.

"So different..." She avoided his eyes and tried not to look at Snape, because she didn't want to see the contempt in his face.

"I had help," she murmured with a smile.

"Yes, I know," Draco said curtly, glancing toward Snape, who was idly thumbing through a book over by the bookcase.

"Are you getting involved with him?" he asked, moving closer and lowering his voice.

Hermione looked startled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he said shortly, glancing apprehensively at Snape, "there's no future in it."

"Isn't there?" Hermioneasked.

"Why?"

"You know about his past with Potter's mom," he said flatly, meeting her level gaze.

"She died, and he's never gotten over it. Lot's of women have tried to be the ones who… help him after his tragic past, but there is no chance. He has affairs, quick emotionless ones that never last long. I don't think he will ever settle down with any woman. I should have told you that before..."

"Severus and I talked about that," she interrupted.

"He's told me all about it." He blinked.

"He doesn't talk about his personal life to anyone, he never has, he is usually very private about it" he said on a frown.

"I'm not just anyone, Draco," she said with a smug grin.

He sighed angrily and rammed his hands in his pockets.

"How about having lunch with me tomorrow? I need to talk to you."

"All right," she agreed.

He glanced past her and saw Astoria finishing up her conversation with Minerva.

"We'll talk later. Watch yourself."

"Oh, I let other people do that," Hermione said demurely, avoiding his gaze.

She smiled at Astoria. "I hope you have a good trip," she said. "Will you be gone for two weeks?"

Astoria glanced uncomfortably from Hermione to Draco and frowned.

"I'm sure I shall," she said. "However, it will only be for a week."

"I thought you said two weeks," Draco remarked.

Astoria smiled sweetly. "My father thinks that one week will be plenty of time to finish his meetings, darling," she said, her dark eyes flashing.

Draco scowled. "I think we should go," Astoria said curtly.

"Thank You Headmistress, it was great to see you after so much time. I promise to make more of a point of coming back here more often."

Professor Snape, Miss Granger." she added, nodding at each in turn. She glanced toward Draco and swept out the door. "See you tomorrow," Draco told Hermione and Snape. "Bye, Headmistress," he added, thank you for that information for the ministry.

"You are welcome Mister Malfoy. I think you will do a fine job in your fathers place on the board."

Minerva said pleasantly.

Soon after Draco and Astoria had left, Minerva turned towards Hermione.

"I wonder if I could ask you to walk the gardens with me, dear."

"Well, certainly, Headmistress…"Hermione responded in surprise.

Severus scowled.

"Minerva, that isn't necessary." He grumbled.

"Severus," she returned in a stern voice. "You stay here for a moment. I want time alone with my former student, anyways."

Hermione watched as Minerva gave Severus a significant look and then nodded towards the portrait near her desk. She glanced up to notice that the previously sleeping Dumbledore was quietly watching the trio and listening to their conversation.

"Hello Headmaster," she said softly before following Minerva out the door. Severus glared at them as they left, but he remained.

"Don't worry dear, this isn't Severus' first visit and it won't be his last. I just know he needs more time with Dumbledore as he comes to terms with everything."

"Will he be alright?" Hermione asked, worried about leaving him alone.

"Yes, I believe he will. He has changed a lot in the last few years, you know. Become more open and… perhaps less angry. I do believe you are good for him."

"Oh, Minerva, we are just… er… there isn't anything between us. Not really"

Minerva smirked at the younger woman.

"I think we both know that isn't true and its time one of you fessed up. You know, instead of walking through the gardens, why don't you join me in the teachers lounge. I believe I have a bottle of nice muggle scotch that I want to share with you. It's been a long time since I have indulged in some good gossip."

Hermione sighed and followed her former head of house… this might not be a great idea, but it was so tempting to have another woman to talk to about everything.

"Very well, scotch sounds lovely."


	7. Chapter 7

"So my dear, why don't you start at the beginning."

Minerva asked after they had settled in comfortable chairs in front of a cozy fire. They both held nice cut glasses of a smooth and peaty scotch.

Hermione felt a bit panicky as she sat under the stare of her perceptive former head of house. She both wanted to deny that anything was going on and she wanted to spill everything to a pair of sympathetic ears. She bit her lip and shifted her glance to the fire.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Surely you know that I can sense something is going on. There were so many interesting undercurrents in the air when we were all having tea earlier. Let's start with the obvious though, you look fabulous, not that there was anything wrong with the old look, but you certainly stand out more now."

Minerva took a healthy sip of her scotch and looked expectantly at Hermione.

Hermione took a fortifying sip of her scotch before starting.

"I guess it all started when Snape joined our department a while back…"

Before she knew it, Hermione was pouring her heard out to Minerva. She told her about her love for Draco and her new and confusing feelings for Severus. Minerva stayed quiet and let her talk and it was such a relief to get it all out in the open. By the time she was finished with her tale, both women had made a considerable dent in the bottle of scotch and were on their way to becoming very drunk indeed.

Minerva looked a Hermione with a sympathetic eye for a moment before throwing her head back and cackling like the witch she was.

Hermione tried to pout but ended up giggling herself.

"Why, its such a wonderful and romantic story, lass." Minerva said when she had contained her amusement.

"I don't know if I would call it romantic. I'm doomed to live a life of unrequited love forever!" Hermione said, the alcohol was definitely putting her in a dramatic frame of mind.

"Nay, dear girl, we will find a way to make it a happy ending!"

"I don't see how… I wanted Draco and couldn't have him and now that I probably can have him, I want Snape and can't have him. What's worse, my feelings for Snape are so much more… vivid than the insipid feelings I had for Draco. Draco was a fantasy prince charming but Snape is flesh and blood and lust and I want him so badly and I also feel as if his personal happiness is the most important thing to me. I pined after Draco but I truly hurt for Severus."

"Oh Hermione, that is wonderful. You love him. I think you really understand him too – he is a hard man to understand and an even harder one to love."

"But he only wants me physically and he thinks I'm too innocent for an affair and I don't think I could handle losing him if and when the affair ended so here I am… contemplating a life of cold showers!"

Minerva poured them both refills with a less than steady hand before speaking again.

"I think he loves you."

"No, he can't – he will never love again after Lily." Hermione said, pouting and taking another sip of scotch.

"I think he is afraid of an affair with you too – I think he is afraid of his feelings for you. It makes sense. When I consider it, you and Severus really are a perfect match. You both need someone who could match you intellectually and you would never let the fact that he is older or used to be your teacher be a problem. With some of my students I would worry about an imbalance of power, but not you dear, I have a feeling you handle him very well indeed."

Hermione giggled. "I'm used to bossing people around and I would have no compunction bossing him and when we forget to be hostile to each other we actually work quite well together. He added a necessary element to our small department at work." Hermione sighed and looked at the fire, feeling wistful.

"I wish things would work out."

"Now now, don't get melancholy – we will make things work," Minerva said with twinkling eyes reminiscent of Dumbledore himself.

"Draco has asked you to lunch tomorrow, yes? Well we are going to make Severus jealous – that will do the trick. You go to lunch with Draco and see if you can't get a few more opportunities to be alone with him throughout the week, right in front of that large nose of Severus'. Make Severus think that your plan has worked and don't allow yourself to be left alone with him. By the time you are with him for the anniversary party he will be ready to declare his love for you!"

Underneath the foggy haze of alcohol Hermione felt like there may be a lot of flaws in the plan but she was too drunk to focus on flaws and the end results did sound rather wonderful. She raised her glass clumsily and toasted Minerva's brilliant idea.

When Severus made his way to the teachers lounge, both women were huddled close, whispering and giggling and most definitely drunk. He sighed when he moved closer to them and smelled the scotch emanating from their corner near the fire. Hermione and Minerva both jumped guiltily and then flashed him matching toothy smiles of the happily drunk.

"Severus!" It took Hermione a few tries before she was able to stand steadily.

"Did you have a nice time with Albus, my boy?" Minerva asked before breaking off into loud cackles.

Snape didn't bother to answer her inquiry.

"Come on, Miss Granger, It seems its time I took you home."

Minerva pouted at this. "But I was just about to pour you a drink Severus – you can join us – this scotch is quite tasty!" She said smacking her lips.

Hermione picked up her glass, only swaying slightly at the movement and held it out to Minerva.

"It is very good, I didn't know I liked scotch so much…" Severus intervened and grabbed both her glass and the bottle out of each woman's hands.

"I think you both have had quite enough and are going to be regretting this in the morning."

"Oh no! I couldn't regret this – I feel wonderful!" Hermione declared.

"Minerva, I think you need to return to your quarters now and I will take Miss Granger home, now. I will owl you a sober up potion once I return home."

It took some maneuvering but he was finally able to get the women to comply, practically carrying Hermione as they made their way to the apparition point outside of the castle gates.

"Gods help me from drunk women!" He muttered as they arrived at the gates.

Hermione giggled – it seemed impossible to hold her laughter back at this point.

"Whatever do you mean – I am not drunk! I don't get drunk! I am reasonable and mature and know my limits. I'm the sensible one who only has a glass of wine when Harry and Ron drink at the pub. I make sure they make it safely home to Ginny and whoever Ron is currently with!"

"Miss Granger, this is certainly not the result of one sensible glass of wine."

"Oh Sev – don't be so serious," she said in a mocking deep voice. "Do you have any wine? Wine is a great idea! Let's have some!"

"Maybe later," he said in an amused tone of voice.

She twirled away from him as they walked through the open gates.

"I think you should dance with me! I won't get shy like I did at the ministry ball – we can dance and dance and it will be so lovely out here under the stars!"

Severus stood crossed his arms and watched her as she spun around and then swayed a bit from the dizziness.

"Its freezing out at night in Scotland and its time you went home."

"Well that is no fun at all – who wants to go home on a night like this?"

"Hermione," he said in a soft voice. "Come now, its time to go home. Come stand here, close to me."

She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking intently up at him.

"I like standing close to you, Severus." She whispered. "Even though you are so much taller than me, I fit when I'm in your arms. It's like being wrapped in my warmest and softest blanket that smells sexy."

Without warning her first, Snape held on tight and spun into apparition with her –bringing her straight into her apartment.

"oooh that feels funny," She said before promptly vomiting.

Snape considered himself lucky that his reflexes kicked in and he stepped out of the range of fire, so to speak. Granger pulled her wand out and vanished the mess on the floor before dropping down to her knees and taking some deep breaths.

Hermione focused on the pattern on her rug as she tried to catch her breath and get over the humiliation of throwing up in front of Snape.

"Er… I didn't get any on you, did I" she asked breathlessly.

"Thankfully, no. Apparently my reflexes are still intact."

Hermione heard the tell tale crack of apparition and she looked up to see that Snape had left.

"He left me?" She cried out loud. "I can't believe that bloody git left me like this. "

He apparated back and held out a vial to her before she could get properly worked up. She just looked at him in astonishment.

"Drink this, Miss Granger."

"What is it?"

"Sober up potion, obviously. I've sent some by owl to the headmistress as well. I trust you enjoyed your visit to Hogwarts today?"

Hermione drank the potion, letting it start to take effect before she looked up at him with sheepish smile.

"I thought we were going to share one glass of scotch together, but things got out of hand…"

"Apparently."

She rolled her eyes at his look of disapproval. "Lighten up, we had some fun. It really was great to see her again and be back at the castle. It's so different, transitioning from student to friend with everyone at Hogwarts. It's nice though. I have you and Minerva as friends now. Thank you for asking me to join you today." Snape nodded curtly.

"Ill let you get some sleep, which you obviously need, I shall see you tomorrow."

"Ah yes, tomorrow. By the way – I didn't get to tell you about this afternoon. Draco pulled me aside and asked me to go to lunch with him tomorrow. I think he's afraid you're going to corrupt me and lead me into a life of sin."

"I'd love to," he said, with a wistful glance in her direction. "Your place or mine?"

She laughed at him "if I werent' still feeling rotten I might have taken you up on that."

"Draco's interested, fascinated really." He said, quietly, glancing out her apartment window.

"Yes, I know," she said.

"Astoria knows too. She doesn't like it."

"Is that really so bad though? I mean, now that we know about her family and background. I know the Malfoys wouldn't mind having her in the family, it sounds like she would be exactly the daughter-in-law they would like to have," she murmured.

He shrugged noncommittally. "Don't jump at anything Draco offers, will you?" he asked quietly. "You'll throw the game if you give in too soon."

"God forbid," she said. "How soon is too soon?"

"Let him sweat for a week," he suggested.

"Astoria will be back in a week. Besides, that's when the Malfoy's anniversary party is.''

He raised an eyebrow. "So it is. Well, do what you please. I've set the scene. The rest is up to you." His jaw was set and he looked grim.

"You could do worse than Draco, if he's what you really want."

Her eyes narrowed as they studied his profile and she felt a cold, dull emptiness inside. He'd already said that he had nothing to offer her except an affair. And she wasn't stupid enough to think she could survive one with him. She wouldn't be able to let go. Never having was better than letting go, she supposed. It looked as if it would have to be. He'd admitted being interested in her physically, but why had that made him so hostile?

Her mind felt as if it were on a merry-go-round trying to find answers. She sighed audibly and he regarded her for a moment.

"Good night Hermione." He said in a quiet voice.

Before she could reply, he was gone. She turned her face toward the window he had been standing near, feeling lost. She'd felt so close to him. She'd learned things about him, she'd begun to like him, genuinely like him. Now it was all over, and he'd done his improvement bit, and Hermione was to go after Draco and take him away from Astoria and live happily ever after. The end. Except that this wasn't the right fairy tale, either.

The laughing camaraderie they'd shared earlier seemed to have died completely, leaving a grudging truce in its place. The taciturn man she had come to know seemed ready to deny himself any bit of happiness or closeness to another person. At least be my friend, she pleaded silently. Be my friend, Severus, don't walk out of my life completely.

The office felt different when Hermione walked in the next morning. She knew she looked good, the new clothes and charms were in place and were a great way to hide the evidence of her sleepless night. Draco was pacing the floor when she walked in. He turned and stared at her, running his eyes up and down her slender body.

"I just can't get over the change," he remarked as she walked slowly, to hang up her coat. She smiled at him.

"You'll get used to it," she assured him. Her eyes went to the closed door of Severus' office, and her heart jumped at the thought of seeing him this morning.

"He's gone," Draco said flatly, watching her curious gaze.

"Gone?" she echoed. Her eyes widened, and she felt cold all of a sudden.

"I'm not sure where exactly. Something he had to do for the headmistress – he hinted it might be something with the Auror department." He informed her with a smile.

Hermione knew Snape had occasionally helped the aurors out with certain missions as they had come up. He was known as a dark arts expert, especially given his knowledge of the few death eaters still at large who might turn up occasionally.

"One of those spur of the moment things that come up. No warning, no nothing, I found a note on my desk." She searched his eyes.

"Did he leave one for me?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nope, I figured he'd already told you. How odd that he didn't." She avoided his suspicious appraisal and sat down at her desk.

"Did Astoria get off all right?"

"Astoria?" He grimaced. "Yes," he said darkly, "she took off in a cloud of smoke."

She lifted her eyes, surprised at the venom in his tone.

"That sounds strange." He looked down at her broodingly, his arms folded over his chest, his blond hair gleaming in the sunlight that streamed through the open curtains.

"We had a knock-down, drag-out fight, if you want to know," he told her.

"Over you." Her eyes widened.

"Me?"

"She thought I was paying you too much attention." He smiled at her, a new kind of smile, teasing and flirtatious and interested.

"And I suppose she was right." Her eyebrows arched. She lifted her eyes to his and lowered them quickly.

"I'm flattered," she replied.

That was all she was, unfortunately, not thrilled half to death as she would have been a month, even a week, ago.

"I'd never have known you were the same woman," he continued. "Everything about you has changed all of a sudden. Is it Severus's influence?"

She smiled.

"He has a way with him," she murmured demurely. His face clouded.

"Yes, I know. And a way with women, period," he added coldly.

"Ever since it turned up that he was a spy and a war hero, he could have any woman he wanted. They always find it so dashing and mysterious. I've had a hard time keeping track of all of his affairs since he came back from Africa. "

That hurt. She wondered if he meant it to, or realized how successful the remark was. Now she'd spend the whole week thinking about Severus off on some adventure and meeting another witch who found him dashing and mysterious, and she'd never sleep a wink tonight.

"He's rich now," she remarked, "and it's hard to deny how much courage he has, after his actions in the war."

"Yes, he's that," he agreed. "I'm jealous of him, you know. He's always seemed to make up their own rules as they go along. Even when him and my father were Death Eaters, he always seemed more favored… I didn't really know what was going on, of course, but it seems like I've always envied him."

She sighed, Severus was one of a kind, and she didn't think she'd ever stop wanting him. But he had nothing to offer her. She glanced up at him, trying not to feel despondent.

"Does that lunch invitation still stand?"

"Of course." He grinned.

She smiled in return. The morning went by quickly for Hermione as a few patents had come in that she needed to test. She had to force herself not to stare at Severus' closed office door. It seemed as if the color had gone out of the world for her, and she wondered absently if this was going to set the pace for the rest of her life? Surely she could forget him. After all, what she'd felt for Draco had already begun to fade quietly away to leave a vague affection in its place. Perhaps it would be that way when she finally got over Severus. Perhaps they could truly just be good friends. She rolled her eyes…maybe when she was 106 years old or so.

The restaurant Draco chose was crowded, but they were seated in a tiny alcove, where they ate, so it still felt private. Draco talked about his work with the ministry and taking over for his father with the school board. She had to admit that Draco did seem very suited to that sort of work. He could be clever and dimplomatic when he needed to be, but he had a bigger sense of fairness than his father ever had. All of them had been changed and molded by the war they had experienced. Hermione had always admired the changes rended in Draco since that time. It was what had initially attracted her to him from the beginning. That ability to see the error of his ways and make positive changes. They had come such a long way since Hogwarts.

"How involved have you gotten with Severus?" he asked abruptly, noticing that she was distracted. He looked at her with genuine concern.

"Well..."

"Don't let him cut you up, Hermione" he said softly.

"Nothing and no one means a damned thing to him, not really. I don't know if anyone can hold up to the fantasy of Lily Potter. I'd hate to see you really hurt by something that Severus can't give."

"I know Draco… we have talked about it a bit. Please, don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"We'd better get back. Want to stroll through the park – go the Muggle way."

"I'd like that," she agreed. Anything to get her mind off Severus. She smiled at him.

"I'd really like that."

They wandered hand in hand through the wooded park, it was a balmy day, and Hermione was holding Draco's hand and should have been on top of the world. But her mind was on that big, dark, lonely man who'd lived so long with his grief that he'd forgotten how bright and beautiful the world could be. She wanted to soothe the lines of pain in his face and give him peace. She wanted to sit and listen to him and love him all her life. Tears misted her eyes and she bit her lip to stifle them. She missed him. And he was probably out consoling himself with some woman, she thought suddenly with a flare of violent, unreasonable jealousy. She could picture him with a blonde, someone who meant nothing to him but who he felt was capable of a casual affair.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, seeing her expression.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

Draco clasped her hand, and grinned down at her. She smiled back. This was nice. Pleasant. Just a friendly kind of camaraderie that would have put her on top of a cloud once. Now all it did was remind her of what she could never have. Severus had spoiled her for any other man.

After work that day she invited Draco to her place and cooked dinner. Once she wasn't focused on her feelings for him, she found that he was a comfortable companion and they could relax and enjoy each other. As the week went on they ended up spending a lot of time together, and Thursday night after a few drinks, he kissed her. It wasn't bad. Very nice, in fact. But his lips were cool and gentlemanly and very tender. Nothing as fierce and demanding as Severus's. The insistent intimacy of his kisses could make her blush even in memory. Draco was nothing like him. He moved back, smiling at her strange expression, because he thought he was responsible for it.

"You shouldn't do that," she said softly."Astoria..."

His brows drew together. "What would Astoria care?" he asked harshly.

"She's off in Argentina with that ever-so-suave neighbor of her fathers, probably having a ball every night. So what would it matter to her if I kissed you?"

So that was it. They'd had a fight and Astoria had taunted him with another man, and he was jealous and hurt and wanted to get even. She almost smiled, but caught herself in time to spare his pride. Let him think he was succeeding in catching another witches eye; let him salve his ego. Thank goodness she was over her crush on him, or it would have cut her to ribbons, being used as he was unintentionally using her. She was tempted to yell at him for mistreating her and using her, but she stifled the urge. Draco would always be just a bit careless with people she realized.

"Suave neighbor, huh?" she murmured, peeking up at him through her lashes. He shrugged.

"Some guy who works with her father at the embassy, her parents love him."

"Oh, those are dangerous, all right. But she's supposed to be back tomorrow, isn't she?" she added.

He seemed to brighten. "Supposed to," he agreed.

"Well, I'll say good night. See you in the morning." She smiled.

"Of course.'' He started down the hall and looked back over his shoulder.

"Heard from Severus?" Her own eyes clouded.

"No," she said gently, turning back into her apartment. "Good night."

She hadn't heard from Severus for the whole week, nor had she expected to. Apparently he'd decided to give Draco a clear field and let her do what she pleased. That hurt, too, that he didn't care enough to fight for her. But why should he, when he didn't want her, except briefly and physically?

Hermione went into her apartment and felt a wave of loneliness come over her. A lot had happened recently but it seemed that she had just come full circle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione hadn't been home long before she saw green flames flash in her fireplace, Draco's face appeared in the flames.

"Hi." He said hesitantly.

"Did you forget something?"

"No… I just, Hermione, I've been thinking…" He looked haunted for a minute as he searched for the right words.

"About this week..."

"It's been great fun. But only fun," she said.

"I know you've missed Astoria. I was glad to fill in for her."

He flushed wildly and averted his eyes. "God, I'm sorry," he ground out.

"I didn't realize until today that you might have gotten the wrong idea."

"I didn't," she assured him with a genuine smile.

"I know how it feels to miss someone." His eyes came up to probe hers.

"Severus," he said.

"Hermione, I don't like to think that he has hurt you." he said suddenly.

She laughed bitterly. "Now you tell me," she sighed.

"I don't know how to put this delicately, but I don't think he has a lot of respect for the women he has been with."

"I already know how it is, Draco. We talked about it and we have been very clear on what this is and what it isn't. The problems are all on my side, not his. He's been perfectly honest. We're...friends," she said, almost choking on the word.

"Because that's all he has to offer, and he won't take any more than that. And yes, I've offered," she said harshly.

Before Draco could answer, there was a knock at her door. She was certainly popular today. She sighed

"Can you give me one minute, Draco?" She turned and went to answer the knock. She couldn't imagine who it could be. She let out a gasp to see the object of their conversation standing in her doorway.

"Hi." She said breathlessly, blinking quickly to hide the evidence of her distress.

He didn't say anything right away, just pressed his lips into an odd grimace as he stared down at her.

"Can I come in?"

She stepped aside and let him in, bumping into his back when he stopped abruptly. He was staring at the green flames in her hearth.

"Hello Severus, I see that you are back." Draco said pleasantly.

"I had better let you two catch up. I'll talk to you soon, Hermione…Er… I hope everything works out." He said in an awkward voice.

Severus turned from the fireplace to her, his face contorted and he hesitated uncharacteristically before he suddenly set his lips in a thin line and headed back to the doorway.

Her heart seemed to shake wildly as she saw the look on his face. She knew instinctively what he was thinking, and there was nothing she could say

"It seems I interrupted you. I'm surprised you are even here. Shouldn't you be at his place."

"Astoria's portkey comes in soon, I think he is going to go pick her up," she began. He laughed shortly.

"Tough luck. What happened, didn't you measure up?"

So that was how it was going to be, she thought miserably. The truce was over, the friendship was dead. They were going back to earlier days and hostility. Well, if that was how he wanted it, it was fine with her!

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked with a cold smile. He moved closer, his face hardening.

"Have you slept with him?" Her eyes widened.

"That's none of your business!"

"The hell it isn't; have you slept with him?" He took her by the shoulders and actually shook her, his face frightening.

"Well?" She swallowed.

"No!" she said quickly, intimidated by the tone as well as the bruising grasp. He let her go abruptly and moved to look out her window.

"Make sure he's through with Astoria before you tangle up your life, will you?" he said.

"Is that actually concern for my welfare I hear?" she asked in a quavering tone.

"No," he returned with a glare I her direction.

"I don't want to have to pick up the pieces when he leaves you. I think it's clear he would only want you for one thing and I always end up cleaning up after Draco makes a stupid decision."

Her body shook with rage, but she suppressed it. She had a feeling he'd enjoy it if she attacked him. She hated the implication that he was clearly trying to make. Draco may sleep with her but it would never be anything more, she would just be one of his stupid decisions.

"I think you should leave now."

He took a deep breath, and it sighed out, an ode to weariness.

"I'm sorry."

The apology was unexpected. It surprised her into looking up, and at close range his face was startling. It had new lines, deeper lines, and it was drawn. He looked as if he hadn't slept or rested since he'd been gone. That made her even madder, because she imagined him with an anonymous woman who may have prevented his sleeping.

"You look horrible," she said bluntly.

"Too many late nights?"

"Jealous?" he taunted. She flushed, averting her gaze.

"I don't have the right to be jealous. Our relationship is all play-acting, remember? To fool Draco. To make him jealous. To take him away from Astoria so that I can marry him and live happily ever after. And what the hell does it matter to you who I sleep with?"

She added in a temper, glaring up at him. Her face was extraordinarily lovely in anger, bright as a penny, radiant, animated. He looked at her as if he were starving for the sight of her.

"I don't think this is a good time to go into why it matters," he said. "Are you still coming to the Malfoy's with me tomorrow?" She swallowed.

"I could probably just go on my own…" She took a deep breath, letting her anger drop away and looking directly at him.

"I'm a little bit scared. I haven't been there since that time during the war." She said a bit timidly.

She watched the anger drain from his face as he looked at her with sympathy. He reached out and pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly.

"I had forgotten. You'll go with me. I'll pick you up about nine. It's going to be okay, Hermione. I'll be with you the whole time and we won't go anywhere in that house that you don't want to."

She nodded. He tilted her chin up. "You look lovely today," he said.

She searched his dark eyes and smiled faintly.

"I wish I could lie and say you looked the same. You should have rested instead Of painting the town red.'' His thumb caressed her chin idly.

"I wasn't with a woman, Hermione," he said quietly.

"I've was trying to help find enough evidence to convict a former death eater. He was a lesser known one, but dangerous, just the same, there are rumors that he still wants revenge for Voldemort's demise. Kingsley asked Minerva to solicit my-...expertise, if you will. He was hiding out in a village in Africa that I am familiar with. I spent the week following him and trying to capture him."

"Were you successful?"

"No, he eluded me at the last minute and we are not sure where he has moved on to."

"That," he added curtly, "is why I look dragged out, not because I've been sleeping around."

She drew in a slow, steady breath.

"I was jealous," she admitted softly, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

He tilted his face forward until his forehead touched hers and he looked into her eyes.

It was all of heaven to be in his arms again, to feel the strength and warmth of them, while she drowned in the scent and sight of him. There was a tremor in his arms as they molded her against him, and she slid her own arms under his frock coat, taking pleasure in the warmth of the muscles barely concealed by his shirt and vest. Her breasts were crushed softly against him, and she loved the hard brush of his thighs on her own. She loved everything about him, every single thing. His breath sighed out unsteadily at her throat, but he didn't kiss her, or make any effort to increase the intimacy of the embrace. He simply held her against him, and that seemed to be enough.

"No more," he said finally, relaxing his hold a little. "We've got to let the bomb defuse itself. I can't live like this."

She knew instinctively what he was talking about. Her cheek nuzzled against his chest.

"Why don't you just take me to bed?" she asked quietly.

He let her go with a hard sigh, and his eyes were weary.

"I can't offer you anything except a temporary liaison. An occasional weekend. That's not for you."

She searched his dark eyes.

"Severus, is it because of Lily?" she asked gently.

"Is that why you... why you don't want this?"

"Why don't _you_ sleep around?" He asked curtly.

"The entire time we have been working together, I haven't seen you with anyone. I know we made you over, but if you had really wanted it before, you could have found someone…"

"I have no problem with it on principal, but, it isn't for me, I suppose" she said.

"You want forever with someone. You want marriage, maybe children." He said with certainty.

She nodded in agreement.

"I think I do. Harry and Ginny have that and I think it might be nice. I never thought I would survive the war and now that I have… I guess I want normal. I've surprised myself with that desire. When I was younger, I always imagined I wouldn't be so conventional."

"and so you shall have it," he said finally. His eyes clouded. "With Draco, perhaps."

She lifted her chin proudly.

''Perhaps,'' she agreed coldly.

"You should go now."

His fingers held her upper arms tightly for a minute, and something dangerous lingered in his eyes. "What I felt for Lily is part of it… but the life I have lived is more of it. It's not what you want, Hermione."

"You don't get to tell me what I want." She said quietly as he apparated away.

Hermione woke up to a driving rain outside her apartment window the next morning. It wasn't the best possible omen and she had to force down a feeling of utter dread. She was already apprehensive about this party, about returning to Malfoy Manor. There was one bright spot, and that was the thought of spending a few precious hours with Severus. She dressed in navy blue slacks and a blue and white striped blouse, she packed a new muted blue and silver colored gown to put on that night for the party.

Perhaps Severus would dance with her, at least. When her doorbell rang and she rushed to let Severus in. He lifted an eyebrow at her hurry, but there was no welcoming smile on his face. A curtain had been dropped between them.

"I'm almost ready," she said, turning away.

"There's been a change of plan," he said. She turned, looking at him warily. Had something happened? He seemed tense.

"We're still going," he said, anticipating her nervous outburst.

"But Draco and I have to head out briefly. Phillip Repugnal, that deatheater I was searching for last week has turned up again. There are rumors that he is here in Britain, south of here. The minister has asked that we try to round him up. "

"Well, perhaps we should skip the party. I could just stay here…"

"We'll be back well in time for it, this shouldn't take long," he said firmly.

She sighed.

"I'll have Draco back in plenty of time," he said shortly.

She glanced at him, but he turned away to light a cigarette. He did that a lot when he was with her, but harly ever during the day when he was alone or just working. She sighed. She was definitely a threat to his health.

"Will you apparate there?" she asked as she closed her small beaded bag (packed with items for their overnight stay) and checked to make sure everything in her apartment was turned off.

"No. We're flying, we aren't quite certain of our location and it might be helpful to have our brooms."

She felt a twinge of fear, and gripped the small bag close as she turned. Brooms seemed so open and exposed, especially in this stormy weather. She bit her lip in worry.

"For Merlin's sake, Draco's a big boy. What do you want me to do, carry him on my back?''

She couldn't tell him that her fear was all for him, that she didn't think she could go on living if anything happened to him. So she kept her mouth shut and stepped into his arms for apparition. Anyway, she told herself, it would be all right. Severus was the bravest and most powerful wizard she knew. He could handle any situation.

As soon as they arrived at the house Severus lead her away from the main foyer and to some rooms on the left. Apparently the festivities were to take place there – much to Hermione's relief. It seemed that she could avoid the parts of the manor that she was already acquainted with.

Severus took her straight to the Malfoys who were sitting in a cozy study and talking quietly with Draco and a few other guests. After the initial greetings were exchanged, Hermione turned to Draco.

"Where's Astoria?" she asked, noting the other woman's absence. Draco smiled grimly.

"She's decided to spend the extra week away after all. I told her that was just as well, since I'd been spending a lot of time with you," Draco concluded with a wicked light in his eye.

"We've had a great time together this week, haven't we, Hermione?"

Hermione groaned inwardly and made a face at Draco, knowing the effect his words would have on Severus. But Snape wasn't looking at her expression, and he walked over to the desk in the corner.

"I want to take another look at the map of the region before we head out. Do you need to look as well Draco?"

"I think I'll keep Hermione company until we leave." the younger man said.

"Would you like some tea, Miss Granger?" Narccissa Malfoy asked politely.

"Yes, thank you." Hermione responded. Looking around at the small gathering, feeling uncertain, as Draco made small talk and chatted with her. She didn't want to be alone with the Malfoy's after Severus and Draco had left. She felt a wave of relief wash over her when she saw Minerva stride into the study. At least she had a friend among the guests. She took a deep breath and looked up to notice Severus watching her. He looked at her steadily for a moment before turning his attention back to the map.

Draco leaned in closer to Hermione.

"Severus has been in a terrible mood since he returned." He had a delighted smile on his face.

"That's not exactly comforting news, Draco, I don't know why you seem so happy about it." She said as Minerva approached them with a smile.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. How are you? What is it you are discussing?" she asked, having caught the tail end of Hermione's statement.

"Hello Headmistress. I was just commenting on what a bad mood Severus has been in since his return." Draco answered easily.

"Indeed? And this makes you happy?" Minerva asked in surprise.

"Not the bad mood itself," Draco responded, "Just the reasons behind the bad mood make me happy." Draco said cryptically.

Hermione desperately wanted to ask Draco to explain, but he nodded once at them and walked over to where Snape was still looking at some maps. Minerva stayed near Hermione, slowly sipping her tea.

"Miss Granger, I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your company the other night." She said with a conspiratorial smile. Hermione smiled in response – who would have guessed what Minerva was like as an adult. She was just as nosy and meddling as her predecessor but Hermione guessed she was also a lot more fun to know as a peer than Dumbledore would have been.

"I enjoyed it as well, Minerva, although I consider it lucky that Severus was able to provide the potions needed to get through the inevitable consequences of all that scotch!"

"I'm sorry that he wasn't in the area all of last week – you were unable to follow through with our plan."

"It's just as well, I think our idea was perhaps not as brilliant as we thought at the time." Hermione said with a grim smile.

"Severus has basically been throwing me in Draco's direction anyways, even if he has been gone all week. He does act jealous occasionally but it doesn't seem to make a difference. The only thing I know for sure is that I don't want anything with Draco as I initially thought I did, and now it seems as if he will lose Astoria. This isn't exactly how I imagined things would work out."

"Oh my dear, nothing ever does work out exactly how we plan or imagine. What will you do now?"

"I am feeling resigned. I think at this point it might be a good idea to just give up. If I end all of these games and subterfuge now, I should be able to preserve a good working relationship with both of my colleagues…perhaps things will start to feel more peaceful around the office soon."

"Is that really what you want?"

"Not really, but I think it's realistically what I can hope for. I can chalk it up to a successful makeover and nothing more. I do like the way I look and feel now. Knowing I look better has helped with my confidence and it's helped me to realize that there are a lot of really great people and things in my life. I don't need to feel sorry for myself all the time."

"Miss Granger, one of the best things about being an educator is watching your charges grow up to be successful and mature. I'm pleased to see you going through that process and I look forward to our continued friendship. Let's plan to get together again soon – perhaps with less scotch next time." Hermione giggled.

"Thank you, Minerva, I would enjoy that," she responded.

Narcissa approached them at that time to refill their tea cups and engage them in small talk. Hermione was a little impressed and amazed at the ease which with the Malfoy's dealt with each of their guests. One might never have imagined the past turmoil that she and several other guests may have experienced. They were informed that their afternoon would be free. They could enjoy the gardens and parks around the manor and food and tea would always be available. Draco and Snape would return in time for cocktails, dinner and the eventual celebration.

Narcissa moved away to talk with other guests as Draco re-joined them.

"Severus is going to get changed and gather a few supplies for our trip." He said as Hermione noticed Severus striding out of the room.

"Severus gave me his blessing," he told Hermione and Mineva with a sly grin.

"Not generously, but he gave it to me, then he poured himself a slug of my dad's gin and went up to dress."

"Oh," Hermione said miserably, staring at her shoes.

"You don't understand," he persisted. "He hates gin. I don't think he knew what he was drinking."

Hermione looked at Draco blankly.

"Don't you see Hermione – I think he really cares for you." He said.

"Oh yes, I agree." Minerva piped in, catching Draco's meaning. Hermione shook her head.

"I imagine he's afraid, Hermione." Minerva said gently.

"He did love Lily obsessively. He's like that. He can't give a part of himself, he gives everything. With Lily, he risked so much and ended up losing. It was a hard blow that set the tone for his entire life."

Hermione studied her fingernails.

"Lily was lucky to be loved so much. I can't imagine a man caring about me that way. From what I understand she had both Severus and James who loved her deeply."

Minerva smiled gently. "She was an enchanting woman, but no more than you are."

"I think Severus is ready to love again, my dear. He just might need to be nudged in the right direction."

"Why don't you go up and tell him I'm on the verge of proposing and see what happens?" Draco said.

"I dare you. Tell him we spent a lot of time together this last week and I have confessed my love for you."

"I don't know…I've got a bad feeling about doing that," she said nervously.

"You never know until you try." Minerva said as she patted Hermione on the shoulder.

"That's true, I suppose..."

"Go on," Draco challenged. "What have you got to lose?"

"My pride, my self-respect, my..."

"Go on, you deserve to be happy, Hermione. I'm going to floo Astoria and see if she'll give up her neighbor and come home and marry me. We're both going to get it together before we quit." he said with his old familiar enthusiasm.

She laughed helplessly.

"Good for you Mr. Malfoy. Miss Greengrass was always a pleasant girl, even in school. I think she is a good choice for you."

"I think you have a good chance, Draco, Astoria adores you. But, Severus won't like this." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Good. It will make him see what he's giving up." He retorted.

She sighed and straightened the hem of her blouse and pursed her lips.

"I guess I'll try...wish me luck, will you show me where his room is?"

"Right there. Up the stairs and first door to the right." He said pointing to the staircase.

"Thanks."

She marched up the long staircase with her heart hammering in her throat. Please, let it work, she prayed silently. Let him care. Let him be insanely jealous and tell me not to go near Draco again! She walked up to his door and hesitated. Well, they were right, what did she have to lose?

She knocked firmly on his door.

"What is it?" he growled.

"It's me, Severus, could I talk to you for a minute?" she called through the heavy wood.

There was a pregnant pause, and she stood nervously outside in the hall, wondering what she'd do if he said no. But after a minute she heard heavy footsteps, and then the door swung open. She wasn't prepared at all for the sight that met her shocked eyes. She'd seen Severus in his shirt sleeves, but that was as disheveled as he'd ever been in her company. Until now. He was stripped to the waist, and

Hermione wondered if it was acceptable for a modern woman to faint at such sights. He was the most gorgeous-looking thing she'd ever seen. The pickiest connoisseur of men's bare chests couldn't have found a flaw in him. He was slim but had the body of a swimmer. Muscled, lean and smooth. His skin was pale and there was a light dusting of hair that lead down in a trail over a flat stomach and probably far below that.

Hermione had to clench her hands at her sides to keep them from making a grab for him. "Well?" he asked curtly. She dragged her eyes up to meet his and forgot everything she'd come upstairs to say. He had a towel in one hand, apparently having just come from a shower, because his hair was still damp. But if he was irritated because she'd interrupted him, it didn't show. Wordlessly, he caught her clenched hand and dragged her into the room, closing the door quietly behind them. His eyes searched hers for a long, static moment before he abruptly tossed the towel into a nearby chair and brought both her hands to his broad chest.

"Well?" he asked quietly.

It was all she could do to answer him. She could think of nothing but the feel of that smooth under her fingers. She had to force her hands not to start anything by caressing him as they ached to.

"Draco's been talking to me… he said he loved me."

she said, giving the lie straightforwardly. His chest rose and fell heavily under her hands and he scowled down at her. She closed her eyes and wished with all her heart that he loved her as much as she loved him, that he'd tell her so and carry her the few feet to the brown-patterned bedspread and lay her down on it - Her heart throbbed wildly when he suddenly lifted her clear of the floor and did almost that. He carried her to the bed and dropped her into its softness, throwing himself down with her. His arms supported him as he poised himself above her.

"Is this what you want?" he asked coldly.

"One last fling with me before you begin a life with him? Why not? Maybe we can get each other out of our systems before you start wearing his ring..."

Before he finished the sentence, his mouth was crushing down against hers. She stiffened, but only for a minute. She'd waited too long, wanted him too long, to protest. Burying her pride, she reached up and touched him, feeling the smooth texture of his pale skin, exploring every hard muscle with fingers that trembled with hunger. Her mouth opened without any coaxing, her tongue answered the hard thrust of his. Her body seemed to curl up with pleasure at the sweet, wild intimacy they were sharing.

"Is this what you want?" he asked against her mouth, and his voice was unsteady.

"Yes," she whispered unashamedly. Her arms reached up to bring him even closer.

"Oh, yes, this is what I want, Severus."

His mouth brushed against hers softly, feeling its silky texture, while his fingers went down to the front of her blouse and began to methodically unfasten the buttons one by one. She knew what he was doing, but she didn't make a sound or try to stop him. Her body belonged to him, as it could never belong to any other man. If he wanted it now, he was welcome to it. She wasn't going to fight.

"No fuss, Cinderella?" he asked when he freed the last button and eased the edges apart, baring the lacy little bra she wore under the blouse.

"No fuss," she whispered, watching his face as he reached under her to unclasp the bra and tug it loose. He lifted her, deftly sliding the blouse down one arm and then the other. The straps of the bra followed, and when he lowered her back to the bed, there was nothing between his dark, quiet eyes and her body from the waist up. She tried to breathe normally, but her heart was beating madly. She caressed his face with her eyes, fascinated by the expression that had claimed it as he looked down at her small, taut breasts.

"Are you disappointed?" she asked softly.

"No." He brushed his fingers over her collarbone and lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"No, I'm not disappointed."

He watched her as his hand moved, lightly stroking her smooth flesh. He caught the hard peak between his fingers and tugged gently at it, and she arched and caught her breath at the aching pleasure. Her fingers clung to his hard arms and she stared at him like a tiny wounded thing, helpless in the hands of its captor.

This wasn't like anything she had ever felt before. It was a kind of pleasure she'd only heard about until now.

"Lift up," he whispered, moving his hands around her to bring her body up against his bare chest.

"Let me feel you," he breathed, watching her softness press against his hard chest.

"Oh, Merlin, I never dreamed anything could be so sweet!"

She caught her breath and pressed close, shutting her eyes to savor the wild magic of this new intimacy. She slid her arms around his neck and burrowed her face into his throat, while he eased onto his side and brought her completely against his powerful body. Her legs brushed his, feeling their strength, her hips arched against him and felt the immediate response of his body to the soft contact.

"Severus," she whispered drowsily, her voice hungry and soft with love.

"I could take you now," he whispered roughly. His hands slid down her sides, brushing her breasts, and still further down until they found the base of her spine. His leg edged between hers and his mouth sought hers again, taking it with a lazy, insistent pressure that dragged a moan from her throat. His hands were smoothing her skin, finding the gentle rise of her body with reverence in their touch. He bit at her mouth softly and drew away.

"I want to kiss you here," he murmured, emphasizing the whisper with his hands.

"You're like velvet, so soft to touch." He eased her onto her back and looked down at her body, his face unreadable, his eyes blazing. She arched her back like a cat being stroked, faintly shocked at her own abandon. She wasn't embarrassed with him or shy or even self-conscious. She loved the feel of his eyes, his hands. It was so beautiful with him. His fingers caught her waist, caressing her. They moved over her flat stomach, around to her back and lifted her to his mouth. She trembled, and an odd little sound surfaced as she felt so much passion building inside of her.

"I could make a meal of you," he whispered quietly. "Every time I touch you, I go a little mad."

Her fingers stroked his dark, cool hair and her eyes closed on wave after wave of sweet pleasure.

"So do I," she whispered back. She arched, forcing her body closer to his seeking lips.

"This is beautiful," she managed unsteadily. "So... very beautiful."

Come closer, Hermione," he whispered.

His mouth slid up to cover hers, and he folded her into the curve of his body, so that they were closer than they'd ever been. She answered the soft hunger of his mouth with a response that dragged a groan from his taut body. His hands at her back trembled slightly, and his hips moved against hers with an insistent rhythm.

"No," he ground out suddenly.

His body stilled and he crushed her for an instant before he let her go and rolled away. He sat up, swinging his legs off the bed, and bent his head into his hands.

"No, Hermione." She lay against the pillows, dazed with delightful sensations, staring at him. Her breath trembled into her throat.

He drew in a harsh breath. "I can't," he bit off.

"Don't you understand, damn it? I can't!"

Her lips trembled. The rejection was so complete that it hurt. She forced herself to sit up, to tug her bra and top back on without saying anything. He got to his feet and pulled a cigarette from the pack on the wardrobe, lighting it with hands that could hardly hold his wand steady. Then he went to the window and stared down at the rose garden it overlooked with blank eyes.

"It's because I'm not Lily, isn't it?" she asked, getting unsteadily to her feet.

"Because nobody can ever take her place with you." He turned, scowling at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded harshly.

"Don't start trying to shift the blame, you're the one who came in here after me."

"Yes, I did," she admitted, "but you're the one who carried me to bed!"

"Were you protesting?" he asked.

"I didn't notice any maidenly reservations. Just don't get the idea that I'll be willing to supply what Draco apparently can't," he added coldly.

Her face flamed.

"That's it." She said with a controlled anger. "I'm done with this. You aren't worth it. I don't want to be around you anymore. I'll find a different job just to get away from you."

"Don't bother, I'm leaving the department, I never needed the work and Draco will be just fine without my assistance. I've already mentioned it to him. After this weekend you won't have to see me again."

She wanted to sit down in the middle of the floor and cry. Just for an instant, she considered it, if only to see what he'd do. He'd probably walk over her, she thought miserably. With her heart around her ankles, along with her pride, she turned to open the door.

"I'm sorry I caused you to compromise your principles or whatever it is," she said bitterly. "I won't throw myself at you again."

"The blame isn't all yours," he said wearily.

"I can't seem to keep my hands away from you lately. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I know." Tears were welling up in her eyes. She kept her back to him.

"When is your last day?"

"Monday," he said firmly.

"I am planning to do some traveling, Ill leave right away."

"I hope you find whatever it is you need Severus."

"You and Draco," he said, " I think you could be very happy together, perhaps we will see each other again at your wedding."

"Sure," she choked, careful to keep her back to him.

"Thanks again for all the help...with everything you did."

"I hope Draco will make you happy."

I'm not going to marry Draco, and he'll never make me happy. I'll grieve all my life for love of you, she thought in anguish. But she only nodded, and kept the damning words to herself.

"We won't talk again," he said as she opened the door.

"Not like this. I hope we'll part as friends, Hermione." She couldn't look at him.

"You'll always be my friend," she said quietly.

"As long as I'm alive."

"Are you crying?" he asked suddenly.

"No, of course not." She walked through the doorway.

"I think I'd like to go home after the party, I may not stay the whole night."

"You don't have to go that far to avoid me," he said roughly.

Tears burst over the dam of her lower lids and spilled onto her cheeks.

"Damn you, and Damn Lily Potter" she choked, "crawl into the grave with her and see if I care!"

She ran down the hall as if the hounds of hell were after her, ignoring the harsh sound of her name on his lips as he called after her. She ran down the stair and snuck outside before anyone could see her. She stayed in the gardens alone until she was sure that Draco and Severus had left.

A/N: I wanted to make everyone aware that I am modeling this story off of an old romance book i read when i was about thirteen years old. I always remembered the storyline and wanted to see it adapted to Hermione and Severus. I don't remember the name of the book or the author but she deserves the credit. Additionally, as much as I love a fluffy romance, I want to apologize for making Hermione sort of conventional and old fashioned. I think her true character deviates a bit from how I have written it, but I did so for the purpose of this story. I tend to think of her as being a bit more confident, modern and bad-ass than this.


	9. Chapter 9

The day dragged after the two wizards had gone. Hermione spent a lot of time in the gardens with a book but was having a hard time concentrating on what she was reading. She drifted inside late in the afternoon to have some tea before she started getting ready for the party that evening. Most of the guests had also followed suit and the room was full of people milling about, sharing tea or enjoying some sherry and other apertifs.

It was when Hermione was finally starting to relax, after a glass of sherry, that they were interrupted. They heard a few loud bangs on the outer door that abruptly opened before any of the Malfoy elves could react. Kingsley and Harry rushed in, brooms in hand looking windblown.

"Harry?! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Minerva had overturned her teacup in surprise when the men had entered and the Malfoys stood frozen in a state of shock at the abrupt arrival of the minister and one of his top aurors.

"Did Draco and Severus make it back here?" Harry asked, looking around at the shocked group.

"What? No, they haven't returned yet." Hermione said walking up to Harry.

"What do you mean? We haven't heard from them all day."

"We lost communication with them about an hour ago. They were checking an old alleyway for that death eater and that was the last we heard from them."

Hermione gasped. "They went into an old alley, blindly, without knowing what they might encounter? You just let them go? Did you have any sort of plan in place Harry?"

Kingsley spoke up. "It was a last minute tactic – we had searched the whole area and were about to give up, but Severus said they would do a final check down an old street. It looked abandoned. They were supposed to shoot up sparks after a quick check, we saw no sparks and we can't figure out where they may have gone in such a short amount of time."

"Could they have apparated somewhere – gone after the death eater?" Hermione asked.

"We are all carrying coins with a Protean charm on them – they would have let us know." Kingsley answered, holding up his Galleon.

"It must be somewhere secret kept if you can't find any sign of them." Minerva guessed.

"We were wondering about that but, it doesn't make sense, how would they find a building that is secret kept in the first place?" Harry said.

"We were hoping that perhaps they might have forgotten the sparks and come back here. Draco was eager to finish up for the day so they could make it back here in time."

Hermione started biting her lip in worry. If they were in a secret kept building, nobody could help them. It would just be a matter of waiting. Narcissa and Lucius were standing closely, his arms around his wife as she wrung her hands in worry.

"Mr. Malfoy – do you know this death eater? Perhaps you might help us find him?"

"I only know of him… by the time he started actively working with Voldemort I had… fallen out of favor with the Dark Lord. I was confined to the manor and didn't venture out often, as I didn't have a wand. I will go with you and see if anything is familiar to me – I know a few spells that the aurors probably don't use that could help me find someone."

"Great, we have a temporary headquarters set up in the area. We can apparate in." Harry said, reaching his hand out to grasp Malfoy's arm.

Lucius Malfoy turned to his wife and gave her a comforting hug.

"You stay, my dear, take care of the guests, I'll bring them home."

"I'd like to come too." Hermione said. "I can't just stay here and do nothing."

"I'm sorry, Mione, but we can't bring you. It's going to be hard enough keeping his involvement down to a minimum – we aren't supposed to involve civilians in any of this –we can't take that risk." Harry said sympathetically.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue with him – she didn't want to be left behind to worry and wonder.

"Hermione," Harry said in a quiet voice, leaning close to her. "It's my job on the line. I can't take you – but I promise to bring him back." He said.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. He hadn't clarified which 'him' he would bring back and Hermione didn't beleaguer that detail.

"Okay, Harry – I'll hold you to your promise. Please hurry!"

After the three men left there was a silent pall over the small group of guests. Narcissa visibly squared her shoulders before addressing them.

"I know we are all distressed and worried, but Lucius has promised to find our missing guests and bring them back here and I trust him. There are several more people arriving for tonight's festivities so please be aware they will go on as planned. Please try to enjoy your time and feel free to ask the elves to bring you whatever you need. As scheduled, the formal dinner and dancing will begin in a couple of hours."

She clapped her hands and a few elves popped into the room, ready to serve the guests whatever they wanted. Hermione ordered herself a glass of firewhisky – hoping it would help her relax a bit. She couldn't imagine getting dressed up and attending a party with both Severus and Draco missing. How was she supposed to concentrate on anything else?

"Oh, where are they?" Minerva said with a sigh as she stood in a lavish foyer with Hermione.

Both women had dressed in their formal attire and guests had already started to arrive. Narcissa was at the door welcoming people in. Hermione and Minerva had been served glasses of wine, but were too distracted to really enjoy the atmosphere of a festive party.

"They'll be here soon, they have to be." Hermione said with false confidence.

When she wasn't worrying about Severus and Draco, she let her mind drift to earlier today. Those moments in his room had been so wonderful and terrible at the same time. At least she'd have something of Severus to remember when he left the department. Pathetic as it seemed, she had a scrapbook of dreams and bits of happiness to tuck away in the back of her mind and bring out on lonely winter nights. If only he could have put away his grief. She would have helped him. Not that she'd want him to forget Lily entirely. Love came in so many forms, each one subtly different and special. It was possible to love more than once, and she wouldn't expect him to forget that part of his life forever. She believed that he deserved to be loved deeply and completely. What a pity that he'd decided he could do without love for the rest of his life. His memories of unrequited love for Lily Potter couldn't be enough for a lifetime.

Beside Hermione, Minerva gasped, Causing Hermione to look up. Narcissa was approaching them with a grim look on her face. The woman had held up remarkably well, given the hostess duties she had undertaken, despite the fact that she must have been constantly worrying about Draco and Lucius. She must have received an update.

What's wrong?" Hermione asked without preliminaries, already fearing the worst.

"There was an explosion," Narcissa said hoarsely.

Hermione stood frozen, while the world seemed to blacken and die around her. No, it couldn't be.

"An explosion?" she echoed blankly.

"Yes, Kingsley will meet us on the upper terrace so as not to disturb the guests – he can tell us more…"

Narcissa said.

"We should go up there and wait for him," she said before breaking down completely.

"My son, my boy...! After all we have survived, he has to be OK."

Hermione felt her heart wrench. Narcissa had been so strong – if she was breaking down the situation was indeed dire.

An explosion. Was it in that secret kept house? Had Severus and Draco been inside? Severus might be dead. She couldn't remember ever feeling so full of terror. It came over her like a black sickness, blinding her with tears.

"Oh, no," she whispered, as if words could stop the nightmare before it began. "No."

"Damn Kingsley, they promised us it would be safe...!"

Minerva and Hermione followed Narcissa up the stairs to one of the upper rooms. There was a large terrace that would be easy for Kingsley and Harry to land their brooms on. Kingsley was landing just as the women stepped outside.

"How did it happen?" Hermione demanded as soon as she saw him.

"We aren't sure of much yet, Ms. Granger. " He said in a low voice.

"Lucius was able to use some… questionable spells to isolate Draco's location. It was down that alley. It was clear they were hidden within a secret-kept location. All we could do was surround the area and wait it out. Severus was able to get a brief message out using his coin, all it said is that they had found Phillip Repugnal and that they would be able to apprehend him. That was the last we heard for a long while. About 40 minutes ago there was a loud rumble and a huge explosion. It must have broken the fidelis charm because we were able to see the building after that… only it had been reduced to rubble."

"Where -?" Narcissa began to ask. Kingsley held up his hand to stop her questions.

"We are searching through the remains. Lucius stayed to help, but we haven't found anything yet. It doesn't seem as if anyone could survive that explosion without some really powerful shield charms… but we haven't found anything yet… no bodies or signs or anything." Kinglsey's voice lost strength as he spoke, seeming to trail off as he said the last bit.

It wasn't until Minerva pressed a hankerchief into her hands that Hermione realized there were tears rolling down her face as Kinglsey told them what had happened.

"On My anniversary..." Narcissa said absently. "Draco missing…"

"It will be all right," Minerva said quietly, putting her arm around the other woman's shoulders-The fact that they haven't found anything is a good sign. They could be anywhere and Severus has been in tougher spots than this."

"I hope so," Hermione groaned.

"Harry or Lucius should be here at anytime to give us an update," Kinglsey said. "We just have to be patient and wait for them."

Minerva quietly asked Kingsley a few questions about the area they had been in. Hermione stood by numbly and listened without trying to join in the conversation. Severus, she whispered, oh, God, please let him be alive, please don't let him die. Please don't let him die.

That brought the tears back, and she conjured a box of tissues. 30 minutes later, she huddled next to Minerva and Narcissa on the bench looking out over the gardens, still waiting, watching the gray skies with eyes that didn't even see. Hermione couldn't stop watching, hoping for a sign of Harry or Lucius or anyone on a broom. It stated to rain, but still the women remained outside.

"We're going to be soaked if we stay out here, I guess," Kingsley said.

"I'll be damned if I can go inside and wait..." Narcissa said, her voice broke and she burst into tears again. "I can't bear to lose them," she confessed.

"Neither can I," Hermione whispered to herself. Her lower lip trembled and the gardens blurred in front of her eyes.

"Minerva, if anything happens to him, I don't think I can bear to go on living."

The older woman drew back to look into Hermione's tormented eyes.

"Severus?" she asked. Hermione nodded.

"My dear," Minerva said helplessly. She put her arms around the younger woman and they sat there in the rain, comforting each other, while the skies darkened and the mist settled around them.

Narcissa had an elf bring them all cups of steaming tea.

"It will be dark soon," Kingsely said.

"We will have to halt the search until tomorrow morning, if it comes to that."

He shrugged his broad shoulders as he scanned the skies. Hermione felt empty inside, she wanted to demand they continue searching until they know what happened. They couldn't just stop because it was dark outside. Before she could say anything though, Narcissa gasped.

"There!" the fair woman said, pointing to the sky.

It was far away but someone was approaching on broom.

It was Harry and he was coming towards them at a high speed before landing smoothly on the terrace in front of Hermione. He was was laughing. Laughing!

"They're fine," he said without preamble, a huge smile on his face.

"They had followed that death eater into the secret kept house but had also followed him out well before the explosion. I don't have all the details but I think he thought he had trapped them inside. Severus was able to get him and Draco away though. He even got a tracking spell on the death eater. I've sent a team to go pick him up!

"Where are they now?"

"On their way here, they should be right behind me!"

Hermione was crying quietly, along with Narcissa, and she offered up a silent prayer of thanks. The light had come back into her life. Despite the rain and gloom of the past few hours, it was beautiful to be alive and in the same world with Severus. Even if she never saw him again, that would be all right now. He was alive. Thank God, he was alive. The next 15 minutes seemed to take forever, while Hermione added firewhisky to her tea scanned the dark skies with eyes that were hungry for sight of a beloved face. She was bedraggled and wet through and through, having remembered a charm to keep herself dry too late.

When the men finally did show up and land on the terrace, Hermione ran. She didn't care anymore about her stupid pride or keeping secrets. She loved Severus, and she didn't care if it showed, she didn't care who knew it. Nothing mattered now except touching him and holding him, and making sure that he was really alive and not just a figment of her tortured imagination. She was hardly aware of Harry and the women and Kingsley behind her. Severus and Draco stood together on the terrace, watching her run toward them. They looked as wet as she did. Severus's face had some cuts, and his jacket was torn; Draco was holding his arm. But they were alive.

"Severus!" Hermione cried, sounding like someone returning from hell. She ran straight to him, hardly seeing Draco or the shocked expression in Severus's dark eyes as he opened his arms for her. Her body hit his with the impact of a blow. Her arms reached up to cling as she held him with every ounce of strength in her trembling body. Her eyes closed on a flood of tears. He was safe. He felt warm and solid and she could feel his breath at her ear. He was safe. His arms contracted hungrily, painfully at her back, bruising her against his big body. His face nuzzled urgently against hers as he sought her mouth and found it. They kissed hungrily, taking each other's mouths with a hot, wild anguish that took them far away from the drizzle and the curious stares. She clung, feeling him tremble, loving the bruising abandon of his arms, the devouring pressure of his mouth biting into hers.

She didn't see Draco hugging his parents, she wasn't aware of Minerva's hand touching Severus's back. Her whole being had concentrated itself into showing Severus how glad she was that he was alive. That he was home.

A long, long minute later he lifted his head. His eyes were glittering with an odd wildness as he looked down at her, and he was trembling from head to toe. So was she, but for a different reason altogether, she imagined. She let her arms slide away from him, but she couldn't drag her eyes from his. Her fingers touched a small cut on his face.

"You're hurt," she whispered on a sob.

"No," he said in a strangely shaken tone, "it's just a cut, I can heal it easily."

"We were so worried," Minerva interrupted, taking the opportunity to hug him.

"It was hairy for a few minutes," Draco chuckled, looking from Hermione's white face to Severus's darkly flushed one.

"But Severus knew how to handle himself."

"Of course he did, one pathetic old death eater is no match for him. " Lucius said, shaking Severus's hand warmly.

"Is your arm broken?" Harry asked Draco.

"I don't think so, but I'd better get someone to look at it. We're both a little banged up."

"I'll have Poppy come by" Minerva said. "Narcissa, if I can use your floo I can get a message to her."

Hermione hadn't said anything yet. She couldn't take her eyes off of Severus. She was looking at him with eyes so wide with fear and relief and concern that Harry had to stifle a telling remark.

Harry moved closer to Hermione and put an arm around her.

"I told you I would get them back, Mione. Are you ok?" She turned and beamed at him with wet eyes. "You did tell me. Thank You, Harry, of course I'm ok."

"Are you all right, Mr. Malfoy?" Minerva asked, patting him on his good shoulder.

"I'm fine," he said with a grin.

Hermione belatedly moved away from Severus to hug Draco.

"I'm sorry you were hurt," she said numbly. "But I'm so glad you're both alive."

"You gave the show away, you know," Draco murmured with a wry smile as he looked down at Hermione.

"You can't go around kissing men that way unless you're pretty involved emotionally, and Severus isn't stupid." She sighed with a weary smile.

"Isn't it a good thing he's leaving the department?" she asked miserably.

"I won't have him giving me pitying looks."

"If the way he kissed you just now was pity," Harry murmured, "I'm a blast-ended skrewt."

"He didn't have much choice, since I was doing the kissing," Hermione said.

She brushed the hair away from her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, anyway. I'd rather have the two of you alive than have my pride intact."

"Amen." Minerva grinned. "Come on, let's get you inside."

"The party," Draco burst out, just remembering.

"I'm sure the guests are having a great time," Narcissa said carelessly.

"So will we, when we are ready. What a nice anniversary present you are, my darling," she added, and reached up to kiss him with a smile.

Draco only laughed and kissed her back.

The moved inside once Poppy Pomfrey arrived. She gave both men some potions and was able to mend Draco's sprained arm. After which, she had given them both a clean bill of health.

Hermione quietly stayed near Harry, using her friend for support, feeling as if she had ridden an emotional roller coaster. Severus didn't look at her, If she'd embarrassed him, it didn't show. But he didn't speak, letting Draco tell the harrowing story.

After about an hour, Narcissa declared it was time to join the party. She ordered everyone to their rooms to change and make themselves presentable, extending an invitation to Madam Pomfrey, Harry and Kingsley to join the festivities.

It took a bit of spell work, but Hermione was able to dry and restore her gown to its former glory. She quickly ran a brush through her short hair and put on a light coat of pale lipstick and gave thanks all over again that Severus was alive. That both men were, she corrected silently.

Well, he knew the truth now, she thought miserably. Everybody knew it. With a sinking heart, she went back down to join the others. This would surely be the last time she'd see Severus. That would probably be the best thing for both of them. It would be as much of an embarrassment to him as it would be to her, to have everyone know she was wearing her heart on her sleeve for him.

Harry was standing apart from the rest of the group watching for her as she walked down the stairs towards the ballroom. He had two glasses of champagne in his hands.

"Have some," he said to Hermione.

"I poured it for you, I think you might need something right now."

"Thank you." She searched the room.

"Where's Draco?"

"On the phone. With Astoria," he added with a grin.

"She just called, and he's regaling her with tales of his bravery." He said in a wry voice. Hermione laughed.

"What happened, Hermione? Wasn't this all for Draco?"

"Mmmm, yes, it was at the beginning I suppose." She said.

"But, I think he's hooked this time, you know. Astoria is actually a good match for him."

"And you don't really mind, do you?"

She gave Harry a sad smile.

"No, it wasn't too soon after this all started that I realized it wasn't going to happen with Draco. My heart is now pretty well tied to someone else."

Harry nodded. She glanced up and looked over at Severus, filled with love and gratitude for his safety. He was across the room in quiet conversation with Minerva. As if he sensed that searching stare, he looked up into her eyes. And time seemed to stop around them for a space of seconds until he looked away.

"He thought you were going to marry Draco," Harry said abruptly.

"Did he?" She sipped her drink.

"Was he'supposed to think that?" She nodded.

"We, uh, thought it might make him jealous." Tears clouded her eyes.

"Wasn't that funny?" She turned away.

"I don't think I can stand any more tonight, Harry. I need to go home."

"But it's barely ten o'clock." He protested. "You haven't danced one dance."

Hermione gave him a brief hug.

"I don't really feel like it.'' She put down her half finished glass of champagne

"Thank You, Harry. I'm glad they're both safe and I'm glad you are too. I think I'm going to grab my stuff and apparate home. Would you explain to the Malfoys?" Harry nodded.

"I'll floo you tomorrow. Lets get Ron and have a night in. You can cry on our shoulders and tell us all about it… imagine what Ron will say - you and the greasy git." He said with a chuckle.

She smiled.

"A night in with you guys sounds perfect. I'll talk to you soon." She impulsively kissed his cheek before leaving. She turned and walked quickly out of the room, oblivious to the dark eyes that followed her path with mingled confusion and hunger.


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours later found Hermione cuddled up on her sofa in a fluffy robe with a glass of wine. She was thinking about Monday and the prospect of seeing Severus once before he exited her life. She might see him occasionally – the wizarding world was a small one – but she knew she would miss the regular contact she had with him. She would miss seeing him every day at work – nothing would be the same.

She reached over to refill her glass – contemplating how a nice buzz would feel – it might help her to not think for a while. The loud crack of apparition almost caused her to overturn the wine as she gasped in surprise. Severus was standing in front of her.

Shock froze her in place for an instant, and Severus took full advantage of it to look down at her, taking in her small form huddled on the couch. Apparently, he'd given up on the party, too, because his jacket and robes were gone and his white shirt was open half the way down the front and all he had on with it was his slacks.

"Severus," Hermione managed in a high-pitched, breathless tone as she tried to decide what to do.

"Er, I just took a bath."

"Yes, I can see that," he said gently, glancing at her still damp hair. He smiled at her, the first genuine smile she could remember on his hard face in a long time.

"You aren't at the party, you're here." She said. Immediately feeling stupid. She was doing a great job of stating the obvious tonight.

He sat down next to her on the couch and took the glass out of her hand. He took a sip before setting it on the coffee table and turning to face her, close enough that their knees touched. Hermione resisted the urge to pull her robe more fully down over her legs or try to more fully close the open vee at her chest. Her eyes searched his face, lingering on the light scar left by the deep cut beside his jaw. She reached up and touched it gently where Poppy had healed it.

"I'd never been as afraid in my life as I was when Harry told me there had been an explosion," she said involuntarily. Tears sprang to her eyes with remembered terror.

"I could see that for myself, Hermione," he murmured. He leaned over and caressed her cheek.

"I can't tell you how I felt when you ran to me instead of Draco. My God, I almost cried_"

She leaned over and buried her face in his throat, feeling the warmth and strength of him like a brand against her.

"I love you," she breathed.

"I love you, and I don't care if the whole world knows it..."

"I imagine most of it does, if they saw the way you kissed me," he murmured sardonically.

Hermione felt her face grow pink with embarrassment. Severus was not one for allowing the public to see his feelings or emotions and she had laid it all out in a very public way when she had kissed him so enthusiastically. She pulled back and met his eyes with her own.

"Why are you here?"

"How could I not come? I thought about trying to talk to you at the party, but you left so soon and I couldn't get away until now. I wanted to talk to you… after what happened this evening."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak – not quite sure what to say.

"Be quiet, Hermione" he whispered tenderly, "Let me say what I need to…I fought you so hard. I struggled so much and pushed you away.' He was quiet for a moment and he looked down at his hands, away from her searching gaze.

"I was afraid."

Hermione sighed deeply. She knew what it had taken for him to admit that.

"I had held on to my devotion to Lily for so long. It's only recent that I have come to understand something. She was a part of my life that no longer exists. I loved her. But she's dead and I'm not, and life goes on."

He touched her face with a lightly caressing movement of his fingers, and his eyes glowed with some deep emotion.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to admit what I felt for you. I think I always knew though, what it could be like. I think that's why I was so scared of you and what you could mean to me. We could be very good together. I knew that the day I walked into the office for the first time and sparks flew between us. I fought you hard, right from the first. I did all I could to antagonize you and push you away from me. I admired you so much. Please know that."

His hand drifted to her hair and he leaned in closer to her.

"This doesn't matter. This change – your hair and clothes. It was never about that. You captivated me before. Your mind and your intellect. The way your face would light up when we were discussing some arcane piece of research. I couldn't believe you were the same person who used to irritate me as a student. I was even willing to throw you at Draco's innocent head to save myself. But it all misfired."

His face clouded. "When you came to me this morning and told me he'd declared his love, I think I went a little crazy. It was all I could do not to throw a punch at him when we left the manor. I gave him hell all day, and he just sat there and grinned at me. When you came flying into my arms at the airport, I knew what I had been fighting against – I began to understand the stakes and what I would be risking if I let you go."

She nuzzled her face into his throat and let him feel the trembling of her body. "I didn't have any pride left by then," she whispered shakily.

"I was scared silly. I still am." Hermione said with a small sob, she was so overcome with what he had said.

Instead of trying to put her feelings into words she launched herself at him- she loped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to sit on his lap – getting as close as she could as she started to kiss him. She kissed every inch of his face as she giggled happily, murmuring declarations of love.

"Hermione, don't - don't be so aggressive, you'll make me lose control."

"I want you to lose control," she whispered in his ear.

"I want you to make love to me. I want to belong to you." she added, clinging, as her voice broke.

"I love you...!"

His mouth slid across her cheek and onto her lips, stopping the words, taking possession with a slow, sweet intimacy that made her moan under its expertness. Without letting go over her, he stood up. He carried her into the adjoining bedroom, removed her robe, and laid her down on the bed. He watched her closely as he drew his shirt off and tossed it onto a nearby chair. His slacks followed, and she stared. He was beautiful to her. He was slim and pale and so elegant and graceful. Unconsciously, she licked her lips at the sight.

He laid down on the bed next to her and ran his hand down her body and watched her tremble with reaction. She arched close to him, gasping as she felt the impact of his skin against every inch of hers. He let his hands ran down her back to press her even closer. He folded her close and kissed her flushed face, light, tender kisses that belied the hunger she could feel growing in his taut body. She found it increasingly hard to think as his hands began to move in strange, sweet patterns on her body, exploring her with an expertise that was at once tender and wildly sensuous.

"I've wanted you for so long. I don't think I will ever want to be apart after this," He said with a groan.

"I know it's only been a few weeks, but I have a feeling you are going to have to marry me, Hermione."

Hermione jackknifed up to into a sitting position at that, she was so shocked.

"Marry you?"

"Will you lie down and stop interrupting me? I thought you wanted to make love." He said, tugging her back down to the bed.

"I do... but...?"

"It's going to be love, too, Hermione," he said, and all the humor was gone out of his face, leaving it quiet and tender.

He moved over her, resting his weight on his forearms to study her face while he shifted his warm chest across her softness and smiled shamelessly at her helpless response.

"It's going to be the sweetest, wildest expression of love you've ever imagined."

Her eyes were wide with love and passion and she was just barely hearing him. She felt an ache that welled up from deep inside her.

"I love you and now that I've come to terms with my feelings, I'm not letting you go." He said, as he smoothed a curl away from her face.

"Never more than when I thought I'd lost you to Draco, and I walked out the door today hurting in so many ways that I didn't know how I was going to live. The whole time Draco and I were chasing that bastard, you were in my thoughts. You will marry me, won't you?"

Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Yes. Oh yes! I'd follow you barefooted through the snow," she whispered brokenly,

"if you wanted me to."

"I know that," he said roughly.

"I'd do the same for you. Merlin, I love you so much!"

Her arms reached up to bring him down to her.

"Show me," she whispered tearfully.

"I'm going to love you. I'm going to please you," she whispered against the increasing intimacy of his lips.

"And I'll please you, if it takes all night."

His hands touched her gently, in wildly pleasing ways, until the flames burned high and bright and beautiful. And he watched her the whole time, his dark eyes tender and loving as he took her with him on a roller coaster. This was so different with him – Hermione wasn't prepared for the sensations, as he eased her again and again into a perfect frenzy of pleasure only to calm her and soothe her and start over again. Time dissolved into a kaleidoscope of movement and urgent whispers and a pleasure that bordered on agony, until his incredible control finally gave out. She loved feeling so possessed by him, she loved every wave and storm of hunger and pleasure. When she came it felt as if she would fly apart from so much emotion. She had to cry and laugh all at once from the pure ecstacy of it all.

Later, lying spent, her face wet with her own tears, she snuggled against his damp chest, and could barely believe how she felt. He was propped up on the pillows, looking down at her, and finally she was able to slide her head down his arm far enough to see his face.

"Will it always be like this… that was indescribable."

She said, causing him to smirk arrogantly.

"Well, you said yourself that God compensated me for being ugly, didn't you?"

She laughed wearily, delightedly, smoothing the dark hair away from his broad forehead.

"Oh, you'll never be ugly. Not to me. I love every break in your nose, and your big feet, and your ferocious scowl, and your temper_"

"You could have stopped at loving me, you know," he murmured lazily, "without enumerating my bad points."

"And I haven't even gotten to the best part," she grinned, blushing wildly as she realized how that sounded. He laughed delightedly, and folded her against his side.

"If I had only known back in our Hogwarts days – I would have been a much better student!"

He chuckled at that.

"I adore you." She sighed and stretched.

"I'm so sleepy... "

"You'd better sleep while you can. I have plans for you around dawn."

She giggled delightedly and snuggled close as he pulled the covers over them. She drank in the fragrance of his body and drowned in love and the glory of sharing it.

-fin-

AN: Sorry it took so long for this update - RL has been pretty busy lately. Well this is it- over in 10 easy chapters. As I've said before, I know Hermione is a bit OOC, but I hope that Snape felt like a faithful rendition. I wanted to write a simple romance that is light, fluffy and fun to read and I hope i achieved that. I think one of the most important pieces of dialogue in this chapter is when Severus tells Hermione that the makeover doesn't matter. I just want to make sure that message gets across. Love shouldnt be about looks and makeovers (ok, ill get off my soapbox now). Thank You all so much for all the wonderful reviews -they all served as great motivation to take this fic all the way to the end.


End file.
